


Meditation Exercises

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angry Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Several years after Moro, Goku and Vegeta are on Beerus's planet training with Whis. Trouble starts a few months after Whis insists that they start rooming together to help them learn each other's rhythms more. Goku struggles with focus and Whis gives him some special meditation exercises which irritates Vegeta, who doesn't want Goku to get special training.
Relationships: Majin Vegeta/Goku Black, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 231
Kudos: 116





	1. Living Quarters

Vegeta never minded kicking Kakarot’s ass, so he wasn't exactly unhappy. Yet it wasn't satisfying when he knew the only reason he was dominating was because the clown was distracted. Whis called attention to it day after day, and Kakarot most frequently blamed hunger, giving Whis a dopey grin. He would scratch the back of his neck and glance more furtively at Vegeta. What the hell was _that_ about? Vegeta did their cooking, but it wasn’t as though Kakarot ever complained after a meal. He was a grown man, he could get himself a damn snack.

Whis called, “Goku, at this rate, Vegeta will kill you before sundown. I have to check on Lord Beerus, but I recommend you adjourn for the day. Perhaps work on some of your meditation exercises that we’ve been discussing, hmm? You keep putting them off.” Vegeta thought some unknowable thing passed between Kakarot and Whis. Were they speaking telepathically? Was that something Whis did with Kakarot but not Vegeta? The thought infuriated him that Kakarot might be getting special treatment.

Vegeta scrutinized the larger Saiyan as he nodded nervously at Whis. Whis left with a little wave. Kakarot looked physically uncomfortable. Not injured, but more like he had an itchy rash or really needed to piss.

“What’s wrong with you?” Vegeta asked, chugging some water. He watched Kakarot out of the corner of his eye as he stripped off his armor in preparation to go shower and work on his own meditation. Kakarot’s eyes skittered away from Vegeta’s all day, but now, when he thought Vegeta wasn’t looking, Kakarot’s dark eyes skimmed over Vegeta’s body. Kakarot’s breathing sped up.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and repeated himself, “I said, what the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been sloppy for the past couple months, getting worse every day. I don’t like people wasting my time, so either explain or do better.”

Kakarot’s puppy eyes met Vegeta’s at last after dodging effectively all day. Kakarot’s eyes had better defense than his body, lately. He rubbed the back of his head and neck and said, “I’m sorry, Vegeta. I’ll do better. I…I can’t seem to focus. I’ll try harder.” Kakarot shook his head vigorously.

Vegeta furrowed his brow and said, “Are you ill? Should you rest for a few days? Saiyans don’t normal—“

“I’m not sick! I don’t need _rest!_ ” Kakarot snapped, rather more angrily than Vegeta felt was warranted for inquiries after his health. Vegeta supposed he himself tended towards grumpiness when people insinuated he had some weakness like that, so Kakarot probably didn’t like the implication either. 

But Kakarot’s eyes floated up to Vegeta’s again. Vegeta thought they looked imploring, somehow. What could Kakarot possibly want from Vegeta? It was infuriating. He already trained with him constantly, to the point that Vegeta’s marriage was over. Granted training was a symptom not the disease, and even though Vegeta always wanted to be stronger, it wasn’t as if he had _no_ other interests. He did it because…well…because it was Kakarot. It made Vegeta flush to acknowledge that fact, even if only to himself.

“Let’s just spar. I’ll do better,” Kakarot said and scrubbed a hand over his face before dropping into fighting stance. A deep frown dragged down his mouth.

Vegeta found Kakarot’s maudlin mien unsettling. Kakarot was never anything but fucking jovial. Except lately. The past couple months. Vegeta ignored his nagging concern and spread his feet wide, brought his hands up, and readied himself for what he hoped would at least be a slight challenge. They slammed together and Kakarot flew up to Blue immediately, which was odd. They’d been in base state all day at Whis’s urging. Vegeta stayed at base, curious if he could win even with that power differential, given how sloppy Kakarot was today. All the power in the world did Kakarot no good when he didn’t see Vegeta's moves coming, but Vegeta anticipated all of his.

At first, Vegeta thought his larger counterpart had shaken off whatever nonsense was making him useless as a training partner. Kakarot’s zeal for battle seemed to return, but still Vegeta didn’t ascend, not even to super Saiyan. Vegeta knocked Kakarot out of an attack sequence that the larger Saiyan always returned to when he was tired. The opening allowed Vegeta to pin him, base state besting Blue. Vegeta’s pride hurt at just the thought of such a thing happening to him.

Kakarot flew into a rage. His moves became erratic, and the unpredictability would have been a boon to Kakarot, except the big man might as well have screamed, “Look out!” before every attack he was so obvious. Kakarot became more unhinged until he had neither form nor concentration, not even brute strength. He flickered down to regular super Saiyan God, and even then, the red was threaded with gold as his power plummeted.

Kakarot shook violently and Vegeta held up his hand to cease the fight. It was pointless carrying on like this, the best case scenario was that Vegeta knocked Kakarot out, the worst that he accidentally killed him when his rival failed to block an attack. Kakarot threw a punch even after Vegeta called a halt to their spar. 

Vegeta caught it easily and growled, “Kakarot, good gods, let’s—“

Kakarot stormed off in a rage, roaring, and IT’d away.

Vegeta stood stunned for a long moment. Even Vegeta, Prince of All Melodrama, had never once left a spar in a pout like that. What the hell was wrong with Kakarot? Vegeta had closed any gap that had remained between them, so their fights were much more evenly matched now, but generally Kakarot loved when Vegeta brought some new move or his power increased, because it always led to gains for Kakarot. They were both so strong because of each other. 

Vegeta grumbled to himself, picked up his armor, and headed to their little house. A few months earlier, Whis insisted they start sharing meals and spending other downtime together by making them roommates in a cottage on the far side of Beerus's small planet. Whis even insisted they share a bed, wanting fusion and teamwork to become second nature to them as they moved through their lives together. Vegeta was unfazed: he’d lived in barracks and pods most of his life with soldiers far less companionable than Kakarot. At least Kakarot smelled nice and looked nice when he got out of the shower. He behaved nice too, which certainly wasn’t the case with many Frieza Force soldiers.

Vegeta knew it bothered Kakarot, but Vegeta assumed it was some side effect of Earth’s toxic gender nonsense. Perhaps Kakarot felt unmanned by sharing a bed with another man. Perhaps he missed his wife and Vegeta only made him more irritated about it. Perhaps it was just too much time with Vegeta. Kakarot wouldn't be the first person to grow tired of sharing space with Vegeta.

Vegeta was _trying_ though. Kakarot was a terrible cook, but Vegeta was an excellent cook, so he’d simply taken over everything in the kitchen without complaint. Vegeta liked cooking after years of eating whatever he could find or whatever slop they had on base. Kakarot contributed game and fruit from all over the universe and kept a neat little vegetable garden. He occasionally made trips to Earth for things they didn’t grow or catch, and Vegeta assumed Kakarot visited his wife when he made such trips. 

Vegeta thought all in all their new situation was rather pleasant, though he would never admit such a thing out loud. Kakarot was a slob, but no wonder with his screechy nurse-maid of a wife. The man had never done a piece of his own laundry, nor cleaned a thing. Vegeta didn't whine or nag about it. He didn’t clean up after Kakarot either, but he never said a word. 

Vegeta didn’t want to admit that he found the time they spent training with Whis to be a bit of a relief. He and Bulma still cared for one another, of course, but things had been strained for a long time. It wasn’t…anger…it was more a drifting apart. She got more involved in work after her father retired and she liked going out with her girlfriends, hosting dinner parties, and doing things for the children’s school. Vegeta…didn’t. He knew Bulma was lonely, and he was too, if he was honest. They’d had a frank conversation a couple years earlier that it was time to branch out.

Bulma wanted to have sex with humans again. Vegeta had never been entirely satisfied with Bulma, not because she wasn’t a good lover, because she was excellent, but she was frail. And female. Vegeta tended toward…harder…lovers in the past. He’d inadvertently hurt her more than once early on, but nothing serious. Yet as he’d gotten stronger over the years, even though he’d never hurt her again, it never felt like enough with her. He left every encounter hungrier, achier, needier. Over the years it had started to chafe that he couldn’t fuck anyone the way he wanted. The way he needed.

Vegeta was competitive though, so it had been hard for him to be around when she brought men home. He made himself scarce, training in the wilds, going up to the Lookout to train and meditate with Piccolo and Dende. He took Bulla and Trunks out into the universe occasionally so they wouldn’t be sheltered like humans.

But…Vegeta remained lonely. Except here. He liked the camaraderie of rooming with Kakarot, even if it sometimes annoyed him too. Kakarot seemed to always have something to blather on about so Vegeta never even had to speak, he could simply sit back and listen while enjoying the feel of a fellow Saiyan’s chi, the smell of a Saiyan, and while Vegeta would also never admit it to a soul, the appearance of the only other living Saiyan. Kakarot was easy on the eyes, even with his goofy smiles and his dumb tics and his increasing disregard for Vegeta’s personal space.

So it upset Vegeta to put together that Kakarot’s training had gone to shit when they started living together. Clearly Kakarot missed the comforts of his wife and family and remote mountain home. He’d likely IT’d there now just to have a break. A break from Vegeta. 

Vegeta sighed and stepped into the shower. What would he do with himself the rest of his life now that he and Bulma tacitly agreed to live as roommates? Now he had two roommates and neither particularly wanted him. 

Vegeta’s stomach twisted into a painful knot. He thought he’d done better since the fucking Majin Buu incident, which Bulma had never really forgiven him for. Perhaps Kakarot hadn’t either. It was reasonable. The whole thing had been so stupid and pointless, even if Kakarot secretly loved having a new, almost unbeatable opponent. When they originally fused with the potara, Vegeta was surprised how much of Kakarot’s mind was sealed up tight behind an inflexible, impenetrable wall. Vegeta hoped to understand his relentlessly happy rival’s mindset after fusing. It was one of the only reasons he agreed. If anything, the fusion left Vegeta more confused about Kakarot. 

On the surface, the man seemed to love everything and everyone, to not have a care in the world, besides his wife forcing him to farm periodically. Even that had ended once that Satan idiot had paid Kakarot off to keep quiet about who really defeated Cell and Buu. When they were fused, Vegeta quickly barricaded his own mind in response to Kakarot sealing off his. He wasn’t about to let his rival see his soul if the dolt didn’t offer up the same vulnerability.

Vegeta slumped in the shower, letting the water sluice over his skin. At least if Kakarot was gone, he could make use of a bit of privacy. Vegeta wondered if Kakarot just needed to get laid, so he’d gone home to his wife. Vegeta snorted. Then considered how he felt about the clown going to the harpy during…during…

Vegeta swallowed hard, palming his erection. What was Vegeta thinking? During _his_ time with Kakarot, was what he’d thought to himself, like…like…like…Vegeta’s eyes squeezed shut. He didn’t want to acknowledge the truth of that feeling. His own sense of betrayal that Kakarot didn’t, what, enjoy their time together? Why would he? Vegeta scoffed again. He was being an idiot. Kakarot was married. Kakarot was shaped by Earthling norms of sexuality. Kakarot obviously didn’t want Vegeta or he wouldn’t run away. If anything, Kakarot was sick of Vegeta.

Vegeta wished that he thought of anything but the way Kakarot’s back muscles tensed and relaxed as he swaggered around half-asleep, half-naked, and stuffing his face in the morning. He slid his fist tightly down the length of his shaft in time with that beautiful, muscular movement. Vegeta wished he didn’t try to envision what Kakarot’s face would look like in ecstasy. Vegeta's hand tightened and twisted around the head of his cock, probably not as tight as Kakarot's ass. He moved faster. He wished he didn’t imagined the feel of Kakarot’s hands—

“‘Geta? Hey, I’m—“ Kakarot barged into the bathroom. It was too late, Vegeta was coming and Kakarot was staring at his hard cock in his hand as his cum spilled out of him and swirled down the drain. The cum that resulted from Vegeta fantasizing about Kakarot.

Vegeta’s face burned and he ground his teeth in embarrassment that he’d done something so disrespectful as think about his sparring partner while jerking off. “I, you, Kakarot! Close the damned door!” Vegeta spluttered. He was utterly humiliated to be caught by the object of his inappropriate lust.

Kakarot remained transfixed by Vegeta’s cock. Vegeta turned away, shame making tears rise in his eyes. He didn’t want Kakarot to know he’d jerked off ten minutes after Kakarot left in a huff. Vegeta didn’t want Kakarot to suspect Vegeta cared that Kakarot had left at all. That Vegeta’s first thought upon having a few minutes alone was to masturbate.

When Kakarot remained dumb and motionless in the doorway, Vegeta cranked off the water, snagged a towel, and shouldered past Kakarot. Kakarot’s hand snapped out and grabbed Vegeta’s arm.

“What the fuck—“ Vegeta bit out, but Kakarot’s face silenced his intended tirade.

Kakarot’s eyes were ablaze with something Vegeta had never seen before. Was Kakarot that angry? A new bloom of heat erupted on Vegeta’s cheeks as he realized perhaps Kakarot had more telepathy skills than he let on. Kakarot might have come back specifically because he heard Vegeta’s shameless thoughts on the larger Saiyan with his mouthwatering physique. Vegeta stepped away from Kakarot but found himself penned in by the counter and the massive wall of muscle blocking the door.

“Look, Kakarot, I, it, you, what…what are you doing? Why…why did you…” Vegeta found himself unable to spit out a sentence.

Kakarot’s breaths were big, ragged draws. He scrunched his eyes closed and covered his mouth with his hand. Then he left. He tossed Vegeta’s arm away and left.

Vegeta managed not to cry before, but he cried now. He hated that every person he tried to be close with ended up angry. They pushed him away even when he was trying. He toweled off, brushed his teeth, and flopped into bed even though it was early, and called on his hard-won sleep-no-matter-what skills from his soldiering days, and passed out.

* * *

Kakarot remained in absentia the following two weeks, giving Vegeta plenty of time to stew and fret and worry over every fucking detail of the months they’d been living together. Plenty of time to jerk off, too. Vegeta, after training with Whis all day, so he was exhausted beyond pride, said to the damned angel, who hadn’t even broken a sweat, “What…the…fuck…is…his…problem?”

“Oh, you know Lord Beerus, always tetchy,” Whis said with a flamboyant little laugh as they settled back on the ground.

Vegeta cast a dark look in Whis’s direction. Whis chortled and said, “Oh, Vegeta, you’re so easy to torment. You really ought to work on that. Why would I know what is on Goku’s mind? That is something _you_ should know.”

“What?! Why should I know? He hasn’t said anything to me. I mean, he’s said anything that comes into his head, the man never stops chattering, he’s worse than a toddler, but, but…but never…never did he voice any problems. I’ve surmised he isn’t a fan of our new living arrangements,” Vegeta said and wanted to facepalm he sounded so hurt.

“Oh dear, do you think so? What makes you say that?” Whis asked, feigning innocence, but Vegeta was certain the man knew more than he was letting on.

“Godsdamnit, Whis, if you know what’s bothering him, why won’t you just tell me?” Vegeta snapped.

“Why do you want to know, Vegeta? Is training with me unsatisfactory?” Whis asked, he made a mock face of anguish.

“No, of course not, your training is excellent and challenging…but…I…well…” Vegeta stammered off again. Kakarot’s behavior reduced Vegeta to a gibbering imbecile.

“Well then, nothing to worry about, I daresay. You’ll still be able to train, regardless of his…choices,” Whis said, heading off toward Beerus.

“Fine. Fine. Gods. I’m concerned for his well-being. Isn’t that what you want me to admit out loud? That I care about Kakarot as more than a punching bag?” Vegeta snarled.

“How interesting! I didn’t want you to _admit_ anything. I merely asked you a question and you gave me an answer, and that was that, but now that you’ve revealed your true reasons for wanting to know, I can tell you that I don’t know what Son Goku is distressed about. It is true that the living arrangements might be part of it, he complained, or whined, rather, extensively about it and even begged me to not to force him to room with you.”

Vegeta’s heart shriveled in his chest. Kakarot had _begged_ not to share living quarters with Vegeta? With tidy, quiet, chef-level-culinary-skills Vegeta? Vegeta dropped onto his ass and sat staring at his feet. It stung more than he ever wanted to feel just how _degrading_ it was to have that slovenly excuse for a roommate be the one who found their new living situation untenable. The nerve of that man, implying that Vegeta was that intolerable. Even Bulma never minded _living_ with Vegeta, just loving Vegeta. It horrified him. It shamed him. It made him want to self-destruct.

“I’d like to go back to Earth, please,” Vegeta said in a small voice.

“No,” Whis said and left Vegeta on his ass, contemplating how, even after a decades of hard work trying to become a decent “human,” he still didn’t measure up. No amount of training, or parenting, or cooking, or cleaning, or laundry, or small talk at parties, or refraining from killing mattered. Vegeta would be an outcast forever, even with the only other person in the entire universe that he thought, hoped, even, might be capable of understanding Vegeta.


	2. Extra Training

In the week following Whis’s revelation about Kakarot’s disdain for Vegeta, Vegeta spent more time meditating than he had in the rest of his life combined. There was no peace or happiness or succor to be found in others. The last hope of that was brought painfully home by the truth of Kakarot’s anger. Kakarot wasn’t annoyed by Vegeta’s surliness, or irritated by some habit, or dissatisfied with their respective household duties: he found the whole arrangement so unpleasant that he’d left in a snit. 

It flummoxed Vegeta as he’d never had any sense that Kakarot was miserable in their time living together. If anything, Kakarot had seemed more ebullient than ever in their little home. Now Vegeta saw that for what it was: an overdone attempt to cover his distaste for the situation. It must have worn the younger Saiyan down until he couldn’t train or contain it anymore. Even Kakarot’s cheerfulness had a breaking point, it seemed.

Vegeta regretted the number of times he’d told Kakarot to shut up. The times he called him an idiot. The times he swatted his hand away when he darted in to try something Vegeta was cooking. The times Vegeta went to bed early, ostensibly because of Kakarot’s prattling, but in truth because Vegeta’s affection for Kakarot was ballooning out of control. Sometimes when they sat together talking in the evenings, or Vegeta would read while Kakarot whittled quietly, Vegeta felt a sort of…domesticity and peace…that he’d never found with Bulma.

Vegeta and Bulma were volatile together. Fucking or fighting were their primary modes, especially early on. But not fighting in a way Vegeta understood. He didn’t know how to fight the way Bulma fought, and there seemed to be no way to train or improve. Winning felt worse than losing when he fought with his wife. He loved her. He still deeply cared about her. But they were too similar.

Then there was Kakarot. Vegeta’s polar opposite in everything but strength. Kakarot was like a water bird and Vegeta the wild, unruly sea. Kakarot rode the waves, insults and barbs rolling off his sleek, glossy feathers like beads of salty water. Nothing Vegeta had ever done effected Kakarot—so why now? Was living with Vegeta really so different from training constantly with him?

Vegeta behaved relatively well in their home, because he felt…at ease. Those domestic evenings tended to lend themselves to Vegeta fantasizing. More than once Vegeta had opened his mouth to ask Kakarot to go to bed _with Vegeta._ And not to sleep. Luckily every time Vegeta had snapped his mouth closed and bid Kakarot a terse goodnight instead of risking rejection.

Vegeta only had a sprinkling of that type of rejection in his life, but his pride turned them to gaping wounds in his ego. The thought of him, of _Kakarot_ , denying Vegeta that, the fear of him recoiling, all of it kept Vegeta from admitting to himself, or anyone else, but especially Kakarot, how he’d felt more and more as they grew together as warriors. In addition to Vegeta’s trepidation due to pride, Kakarot still had a wife. It would be unfair to put Kakarot in that position. He might simply acquiesce to Vegeta’s invitation to fuck to be _nice_. That was the most horrific thought of all: Kakarot _pity-fucking_ Vegeta and feeling dually miserable both from the unwanted fucking and the betrayal of his wife.

A pop and a sudden, loud, bright chi startled Vegeta out of his meditation that had been closer to rumination. Vegeta’s cheeks flushed before he even saw Kakarot, the memory of how Kakarot had last seen him painfully present. Vegeta closed his eyes and let a big, calming breath go out his nose.

“Are you ready to train, at last? Whis said you’re unhappy with our living arrangements. I’m shorter, so I’ll sleep on the couch. I’ll go out in the morning before you’re even awake. I’ll come home once you’re asleep. You could have had the maturity to tell me yourself,” Vegeta said, his throat threatening to close up as an unwelcome sting crept up the back of his nose.

“What? No! Vegeta…that…that isn’t…” Kakarot said, warily approaching Vegeta.

“I don’t need your pity, Kakarot,” Vegeta said and hurried out of “their” house to find Whis. Vegeta needed to blow off some of his confusing mix of emotions with vigorous, brutal training. Nothing cured Vegeta of heartache better than bodily ache.

Kakarot trailed after him and Vegeta growled. If Whis wouldn’t take Vegeta back to Earth, perhaps he could use Whis’s staff to contact Bulma and have her send a pod. She’d recently been able to replicate Saiyan space-pods, improved them even. The woman was a genius, even if she did like socializing more than Vegeta could stomach.

Kakarot said, “Vegeta, would you just…just wait a second, please?”

Vegeta ignored Kakarot. Vegeta hated that Earthlings considered tears a sign of weakness and a lack of virility. Vegeta came of age in a social system with no concept of gender or any shame about any bodily functions. Bulma had been horrified that Vegeta took a shit shortly after they coupled once early on, saying they weren’t serious enough for him to do that. Vegeta didn’t even understand what that _meant_. He thought he wasn’t supposed to shit _at all_ while they were courting, but knew that was impossible. He had to ask the Namek about it. The Namek was the only one who didn’t tease Vegeta when he inquired about Earth’s bizarre cultural norms, particularly surrounding sex and gender.

Tears were simply another bodily necessity in the rest of the damned universe. People got hurt and angry and sad in space and they cried about it. No one saw that as any different than taking a piss when your bladder was full. Tears were like emotional piss, holding it in just seemed ill-advised. Yet on Earth, tears were considered something only women and children shed. Even amongst those groups tears seemed to make a woman _dramatic_ or _hysterical,_ and with children they were _whiny_ or _spoiled_.

Vegeta tried to adjust to the absurd new norms of his new planet, but trying to suddenly stop what he considered a necessary bodily function had proved impossible. So Vegeta hid when the urge struck. A lot. The shift to living on Earth after a life of nomadism and war had been hard enough without nonsense like that to manage. Vegeta was unused to time to think and it took years to make peace with many of the troubling things he found to think about in all his suddenly free time. Vegeta learned to disappear to be able to take his emotional pisses in peace because mockery only made him want to either beat the mocker to death, or worse, cry more. There was nowhere to hide on Beerus’s planet though, at least not from Kakarot, so Vegeta had to keep himself in check. There was nowhere in the universe Vegeta could hide from Kakarot and his fucking instant transmission.

“Whis, I’m ready to train!” Vegeta called, eager to engage with someone else to turn his mind away from his unwilling roommate.

“Ah, Son Goku! You’ve returned to us at last! Have you done the meditation exercises I suggested?” Whis said with a twinkle in his eye. What were these damned meditation exercises? Why didn’t Vegeta get them?

“Oh, um, yeah, I did. You were right, they were really tough. But after…after I did them, I felt a _lot_ better. I think…I think I’ll be able to focus again,” Kakarot said.

Vegeta wheeled on Kakarot. “You needed _meditation_ to be able to tolerate living with me? What the hell have I done to make it so unbearable?” Vegeta said, his voice almost breaking. “Actually, fuck you, I don’t care. I’m done. I want to go…go…go…” Vegeta’s words died in his throat. Earth wasn’t home. Nowhere was home. The closest he’d ever felt to having a home…was here. With Kakarot. He shook his head, tearing at his hair, thinking about the pleasure he found sharing his space, sharing his fucking _bed_ with Kakarot, even if they’d never made good use of it.

Vegeta reminded himself that Kakarot was a married man. He had a wife. He had his sons, and Gohan, at least, was very traditional and very protective of ChiChi and her honor. Vegeta could wipe the floor with Gohan in a heartbeat, of course. Too bad the boy had ceased training after Cell or he might’ve been a good training partner too, with less…baggage…for Vegeta. Goten might be a potential ally to Vegeta, but that would be weird too, since Goten and Trunks were fucking on the sly (they thought, both boys always forgot Vegeta’s Saiyan sense of smell). 

Vegeta deflated with a sigh and said to Kakarot, “Let’s just spar, if you’re here to spar.” 

Whis looked like he was considering getting popcorn to watch events unfold. Kakarot looked like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin again. Kakarot said, “Vegeta, can—“

Vegeta launched into Kakarot. Vegeta let his chi soar and he heard Whis giggle. Kakarot wasn’t ready and took the hit hard in his shoulder. “Ooow, Vegeta! Jeez, settle down, I wasn’t—“ Vegeta punched him in the face before he could finish speaking.

Whis called, “I’ll let you two work through your issues, we’ll pick training up again next week!” and trotted off to find Lord Beerus.

Vegeta screeched, “Next week? Why next week?” But Whis was gone. A whole week to contemplate why Kakarot hated him. To wonder why Kakarot got special meditation exercises.

“You broke my nose, ‘Geta!” Kakarot whined, dabbing at the blood, “Can you just—“

This time, Vegeta’s hit didn’t land, Kakarot caught it and let his own chi spiral upward. Vegeta didn’t give him a moment to keep speaking. It was the first time in months that Kakarot finally fought like he meant it. Vegeta’s blood boiled that his rival needed weeks of meditation to be able to come to terms with their new living situation. Vegeta fumed that Kakarot hadn’t just spoken to Vegeta about why it bothered him. Vegeta seethed because he wanted Kakarot to _want_ to live with Vegeta.

Kakarot’s teeth ground in frustration as Vegeta met every kick and every punch and every chi blast and batted them aside like nothing. Vegeta wasn’t landing much either, but he was landing more than Kakarot. Vegeta and Whis had also been working on new moves for close combat, particularly with a larger opponent. Vegeta hesitated to use any of them though, since Kakarot seemed undone by Vegeta pinning him last time. Perhaps the invasion of his personal space triggered Kakarot’s anger about sharing their living space.

Vegeta pulled his punches or the spar would have ended too soon. Vegeta was ashamed, but he wanted their training to last. This, fighting with Kakarot, was the closest Vegeta could come to companionship. Vegeta wanted to draw it out, have more time in the peace that Vegeta found in the constant movement of his body and chi in response to his rival. The only peace he had ever found in his entire life, made possible by the last surviving Saiyan. Who couldn’t bear living with Vegeta.

Kakarot’s rejection, implied though it was, made Vegeta feel sick. But it also made him angry. Angry that Kakarot hadn’t even given it a chance. How could he possibly know that Vegeta would be a bad roommate? They’d never shared close quarters before. That could only mean that the problem was not with any habits of Vegeta’s, but with Vegeta himself. That rankled Vegeta too because Kakarot was always seeking him out and pestering him on Earth. Kakarot found completely inane excuses to visit Vegeta, on the rare occasions when they weren’t constantly training. Was he simply sick of Vegeta?

The undeniable sting of tears returned and Vegeta snapped out a hand and caught Kakarot’s foot when he obviously wasn’t expecting that defense from Vegeta. The clown’s eyes widened. Vegeta whipped around and flung Kakarot into the stratosphere before heading home. He was done sparring for the day. 

Vegeta stripped as he walked into their bathroom, another surge of self-loathing swamping him as he remembered that a mere few weeks ago he had foolishly been allowing himself to fantasize about Kakarot touching him. Vegeta scoffed and scrubbed himself raw. Kakarot’s chi had rebounded from Vegeta’s throw. Vegeta hurried and finished showering so there would be no more nude encounters. 

Vegeta pulled on a pair of shorts, which he’d been sleeping in as a nod to Kakarot’s Earthling modesty. Kakarot turned absolutely purple when Vegeta got in bed naked their first night. No one on Frieza’s base slept in anything. Soldiers slept in their uniforms and armor in the field enough that no one wanted to sleep clothed on their brief periods of leave. When Kakarot awkwardly stammered about pajamas, Vegeta didn’t even know what he was talking about, as Vegeta thought only babies wore pajamas on Earth. After a bright red Kakarot finally managed to explain his spluttering embarrassment, Vegeta grudgingly put on shorts. Vegeta slept in shorts every night for that fucking clown. The only perk of Kakarot’s absence the past few weeks had been nude sleeping.

Vegeta got his book and climbed into bed. He’d intended to read, but when Kakarot entered the little house and called his name, Vegeta dropped off to sleep to avoid talking with his unhappy roommate.

* * *

It was easy to avoid Kakarot. Kakarot slept more than Vegeta ever had in his life. Vegeta enjoyed cooking, but found it unnecessary: he could consume almost anything raw. Without Kakarot bringing game in from off-world, he was forced to ask Whis for food. Whis clicked his tongue at Vegeta’s return to eating Lord Beerus’s food, and chastised Vegeta again. “Vegeta, this is not the intent of me forcing you two to cohabitate.”

After a few days of successfully skulking in the periphery of Kakarot’s life, except during training, Whis cornered Vegeta when he came to eat. Vegeta ate in a hurry to avoid whatever damage Kakarot would inflict with his words. Whis said, “Has Goku explained his meditation exercises to you yet?”

“No,” Vegeta said and ground his teeth to avoid the bait Whis dangled in front of him. Whis must have sensed Vegeta’s displeasure at Kakarot receiving training and instruction that Vegeta had not.

“Interesting. Hmm…well, perhaps today instead of training, you two could take a day of rest and he could tell you about them.”

“No. I’m not here to talk,” Vegeta said and scarfed up the remainder of his breakfast as he felt Kakarot approach their usual sparring grounds.

“Vegeta, as your master, I insist that you speak with Son Goku about his meditation exercises,” Whis said more sternly than he’d ever spoken to Vegeta.

“No. Take me back to Earth if you want, but no. I don’t need to…to…to be…insulted by that third-class idiot—“

“He said that he fears you’re embarrassed by something that happened right before he left to do his meditations, but he wouldn’t say what it was. Would you care to enlighten me? You seem very distressed by it,” Whis said, his voice returning to its more casual, friendly tone.

Vegeta’s face burned. His soul burned. His very identity burned. Not only had Kakarot caught him in the throes of orgasm _alone,_ but he _told_ someone! Vegeta wondered if he could use chi to simply burst into flames. Vegeta tried for a moment and when he failed, said, “I will fight or I will go back to Earth, but nothing else.”

“I could leave you with no supplies and let you slowly starve. There’s some native food here, of course, but it’s a very small planet and you have a very large appetite,” Whis said with a conniving smile.

Vegeta nodded and said, “You could, but I’ll bet Lord Beerus is edible, god or no.”

“Have you grown so bold as to think you could defeat both Lord Beerus and myself, Vegeta?” Whis cocked an eyebrow at him.

“No, but I bet I could get a few good bites out of him before either of you stopped me,” Vegeta said with a grim smirk.

Whis laughed and said, “Mmm…indeed, I imagine you could. But _I_ bet he’s rather gamey after the millions of years he’s lived.”

“I’m certain I’ve eaten worse,” Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

A big hand on Vegeta’s shoulder made Vegeta glare at Whis, putting all his former, villainous malice into the look. Whis had only been distracting Vegeta and now the clown had a hand on him. They popped out of existence as Whis gave a little finger-waggling wave to match his big, shit-eating grin.


	3. The Sand

When Vegeta re-materialized with Kakarot’s strong hand still gripping his shoulder, they were on a different planet entirely. Not their usual sort for training, either. This planet was lush. Pretty. Vegeta saw no visible signs of space-faring species. Vegeta had no idea why they were on this particular planet, he couldn’t recall whether he’d ever been there. Maybe it was just someplace where Kakarot hunted or gathered. They were near a strangely still, deep, turquoise lake ringed in a beach of pale lavender sand. It was breathtaking, really, except for the fact that Vegeta was livid and embarrassed and fucking _trapped._

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You can’t fucking _kidnap_ me!” Vegeta snarled, slapping Kakarot’s hand away from him with a lot more force than necessary.

“Ow, ‘Geta. Jeez you’re crabby lately. I just want to talk to you and you’re really sneaky. Here you can’t hide from me because there’s no other big chi and it isn’t as…weird…as Beerus’s planet.”

“Did it ever fucking occur to you that I don’t _want_ to talk to you, and that’s why I’m fucking _sneaking_?” Vegeta said, exasperated that it was entirely possible Kakarot hadn't thought such a thing because he would never have to sneak: he would just fuck off to some other fucking planet with instant transmission. “It’s not fair that you can just fucking _flee_ whenever you want, but I’m completely at your mercy. No matter how fucking much training I do, you can always do this to me!” Vegeta huffed. 

He didn’t even realize that he was upset about this particular thing, but now that he’d both been denied return to Earth and had been forcibly brought to this admittedly beautiful planet…gods…it smelled good too. Really good. What was that smell? Vegeta picked up a handful of the purple sand. It was the sand. The sand smelled like peaches and freshly mown grass and black tea, but all layered over one another. Vegeta felt compelled to roll in the sand just to enjoy more of that scent.

Vegeta dragged in another deep breath and realized slowly that this planet was not chosen for its beauty. “Kakarot…what…did…why…what…the…fuck…” It wasn’t a question. Not really. Vegeta sank to his knees and his hands barely made it out in time to catch him so he didn’t face-plant as he flopped forward. That devious fucking bastard, always pretending to be innocent and nice and now Vegeta was so fucking high he could barely move.

Kakarot squatted next to him, scooped up a handful of the sand, put it in a little pouch, and then lifted Vegeta up, wrapping his arm around Kakarot’s shoulder. “Son of a bitch,” Vegeta said, a little proud that the words all sounded like the words he meant to say. It was silly, the way words did that. Vegeta giggled.

“Oops, too long, maybe, shoot, better get you back,” Kakarot said.

“You not, not like me,” Vegeta said, more disappointed in the words this time. They weren’t the good words. Not the right kind. Gods, Kakarot was just so handsome. The stupid idiot probably didn’t even know how nice his face looked when he looked down at Vegeta. Nice shoulders too. Everything about the big dumb idiot was just so _nice._ Vegeta wondered idly if his cock was nice too. The word cock made Vegeta laugh more, especially thinking that Kakarot had watched him splattering their shower with cum a few weeks earlier.

“Sorry ‘bout jacking it, Kakarot,” Vegeta said amiably. The tiny, very un-stoned nugget of self-loathing deep in Vegeta’s brain howled at the _he_ , Vegeta himself, had brought up this horrible topic.

“What?” Kakarot said.

“Never…never…never…Gods, it’s just a very long time to be alone, Kakarot,” Vegeta said and noted that a slur was trying to latch on to his words. “You…are…not…like…me,” Vegeta carefully said, trying to discern why the sparkly magic sand wasn’t getting Kakarot.

Kakarot slumped and said, his tone sad and defeated, “Yeah, I know, you’re royalty, I’m a third—“

“Not that, silly Kakarot. Silly Kakarot. I…am…wrong,” Vegeta said, flapping his hand and blowing air out through his lips. “Not what…I…meant. Sand. You…not…sand stuff.”

“Oh! You mean why isn’t the sand making me loopy?” Kakarot said with that dick-stiffening, soul-lightening smile of his.

Vegeta nodded and then laid his head on Kakarot’s very nice shoulder. Very nice, like all Kakarot’s parts. The self-loathing nugget roared as Vegeta petted Kakarot’s shoulder and squeezed his bicep as he said, “Nice Kakarot. Very nice.”

Kakarot laughed nervously, Vegeta thought, but it was increasingly difficult to do anything but giggle and touch Kakarot. Kakarot tried to rub the back of his neck, but Vegeta’s arm was in the way. His fingers trailed along Vegeta’s forearm for a second. But it was a very nice second. Just so nice. Vegeta nuzzled into Kakarot’s very nice smelling neck. So nice. Kakarot’s smell was better than nice. It was fucking delicious.

Kakarot probably saved Vegeta from saying something even more ridiculous as he said, “Oh, yeah, Whis, um, Whis gave me some kind of seaweed to eat that keeps it from, um, working…”

Vegeta shoved off Kakarot and staggered into the pretty water. “Why?” Vegeta said and took his shirt and armor off. Kakarot seemed surprised by this, but stripped off his gi top, his weighted undershirt and his wrist bands. Vegeta noted that he kept his pants on. Vegeta thought carefully for a long time and said, “Wet.” The words weren’t cooperating, but Vegeta found it harder and harder to care.

“I’m beginning to think this wasn’t a good plan,” Kakarot said, now at liberty to scratch the back of his head. 

Vegeta was never modest, but especially not when high or drunk, so he kicked off his pants and flopped onto his back in the water, drifting toward the center of the strange lake.

Kakarot’s mouth dropped open into a little “o.” Vegeta used his arms to drag himself quickly through the water and away from his delectable rival. “Why plan?” Vegeta shouted once he was far enough away to not be tempted to bad behavior by Kakarot’s scent and many perfect parts.

“What? Vegeta, hey, I…I’m not sure if you should swim without me right now. I…Well…it wasn’t really a plan…just…Whis, um, Whis thought…thought you might settle down a little here. Like maybe you could relax. So we could talk,” Kakarot said. Kakarot swam toward Vegeta.

Vegeta didn’t want to talk. He didn’t even want to listen. He began to scream. Not words, just a long, primal scream toward the pretty sky, which was the color of the lake. Or maybe the lake was just water reflecting that pretty teal sky. Not a single cloud was visible. The sun looked purplish. Vegeta was very stoned though, so perhaps all of it was just browns and tans made beautiful by light poisoning. Vegeta continued screaming as Kakarot tried to talk over him, tried to get him to stop.

“Vegeta, come on, you…seriously?” Kakarot shouted over Vegeta’s caterwauling.

After another few minutes of Vegeta shrieking, struggling to make the noise through his giggles, while Kakarot became more and more agitated, Kakarot, the beautiful bastard, dunked Vegeta. Water rushed into Vegeta’s open mouth. It seemed whatever goodness was in the sand was dissolved in large quantities in the lake. Vegeta knew he should spit it out when he came up, but he simply swallowed, closed his eyes, and gave in to the soft insistent pull of whatever that magical scent was and stopped trying to have conscious thoughts and conversations. If the words didn’t behave anyway, there was no point in fiddling with them. 

“Vegeta! Oh crap. Now…oh man, this wasn’t helpful at all. It just made you more confusing, but you still won’t listen to me. I guess at least you aren’t screaming anymore. Why won’t you talk to me? Are you still embarrassed about…about the other day? When I barged into the bathroom?”

Vegeta’s mind struggled to zero in on what transpired in bathrooms. Kakarot flushed purple, or maybe it was just the purplish light of the planet, as Vegeta rose up into a back float. Thinking was soupy for Vegeta. “Kakarot,” Vegeta said, and rolled his head to look into those soft, sweet, dark eyes. Why did Kakarot have to be good-looking and tall and built like a god? Why did he have to have a _wife_? Stupid harpy. 

Vegeta’s high began to come down remembering that Kakarot didn’t want to be with him. Kakarot didn’t even want to be his fucking roommate. Vegeta burst into tears.

“Oh man, Vegeta, jeez, what’s…um…I…look, I can’t, um, I can’t come over by you right this minute, so…crap! This was a terrible idea. I don’t know why Whis thought this would work! Don’t cry, ‘Geta! It’s no big deal. I do that too, I didn’t, um, I didn’t mean to see…I mean not…not like that! Don’t cry!” Kakarot spluttered at Vegeta.

Vegeta had no idea what Kakarot was talking about. What did he do? What was no big deal? Was it no big deal that Kakarot had a wife? Easy to say when one had a companion instead of a long, lonely life ahead of oneself. Vegeta tried to make his mouth form those questions and instead said, “Lonely.” Stupid words. Stupid wife keeping nice Kakarot.

“You’re…you’re lonely?” Kakarot said, and Vegeta didn’t like the cheerful tone he took to express his understanding of Vegeta’s misery. 

“No,” Vegeta’s pride answered quickly.

Kakarot slumped. Vegeta cried more. Kakarot was fucking _dejected_ that Vegeta _wasn’t_ lonely. Why did his sparring partner want him to be lonely? Kakarot’s eyes widened and he swam toward Vegeta, but held himself stiffly as he awkwardly tried to hug Vegeta’s head with very little body contact. Kakarot didn’t even want to _hug_ Vegeta. Not that anyone _wanted_ to hug Vegeta, but some people did anyway. Vegeta sobbed out, “No hugs!”

“Okay, okay, sorry!” Kakarot said and swam away from Vegeta.

“No hugs!” Vegeta wailed, unable to properly express that no, he didn’t want Kakarot to swim away, he wanted hugs. More than hugs. He wanted to fucking frot with Kakarot in the magical water, but the damned beautiful Saiyan couldn’t even stand a real hug. It wasn’t fair. Vegeta rolled to put his face in the water, it would be easy to drown in such sweet water.

“‘Geta! Damnit!” Kakarot said as he yanked Vegeta out of the lake entirely and then they were back on Beerus’s planet and Kakarot was setting him down, but sitting several feet away with his knees drawn up. “Oh, shoot, I forgot your clothes. I wish I was like Piccolo and could just make clothes.”

Vegeta laid facedown in the soft grass and took the biggest emotional piss of his entire life while Kakarot disappeared again. He ran away from Vegeta _again_. Instant transmission was just fucking unfair. Vegeta decided the best option for him after the shame of hug-rejection, was simply to go to sleep. 

* * *

“Oh dear, Goku, I specifically told you to take him there for two minutes and return! How long did you say it was?” Whis’s voice said in Vegeta’s dream. Whis chortled. Vegeta felt the whole world shift and then he could see Whis too. And Kakarot. Nice Kakarot. Hot fucking Kakarot. Shirtless Kakarot. Dream Kakarot, looking so worried about Vegeta.

“Hmm…Nice dreams,” Vegeta hummed more to himself than anyone.

“Oh, the Prince of All Saiyans _is_ awake! Excellent. Vegeta, how high are you?” Whis asked and giggled. Nice Dream Whis.

“On ground, low, not high. Not flying,” Vegeta said, helpfully patting the ground so Dream Whis could understand his words, which were a touch on the mumbly side because dreams were hard to speak inside.

Dream Kakarot said, “See? He’s…kinda literal…right now. He just started saying single words that I think probably went along with much longer thoughts and he screamed a lot and he cried—“

“Oh my! Vegeta cried? What did you say to him that made him cry?” Dream Whis said, looking a bit disappointed, Vegeta thought.

Dream Kakarot scratched the back of his head. The adorable idiot did it even in Vegeta’s dreams. Dream Kakarot said, “Nothing! Well, I asked if he was still embarrassed about when I…well, the thing I mentioned.”

“Why did you bring that up? Did you listen to _anything_ I told you?” Dream Whis snapped. Vegeta liked that Dream Whis seemed angry with Dream Kakarot. Real Whis hardly ever got mad at Real Kakarot.

“I dunno, Whis, I just…it all…well…see…he, um, he just…well, look! He did this right away! I got…I got a little distracted because he was even more…more excited…in the water,” Dream Kakarot said to Dream Whis.

Vegeta remembered suddenly that Real Kakarot wouldn’t hug him. He scrunched up his face and said, “Hurt,” which was significantly less than he meant to say. He meant to tell Dream Kakarot that Real Kakarot’s constant fleeing and refusal to even _hug_ Vegeta was distressing. Vegeta was relieved that he didn’t have to converse with Real Kakarot. Only Dream Kakarot. Who was still undeniably the hottest man Vegeta had ever met. Gods if his pecs didn’t just beg to be bitten. Vegeta wondered idly if the stupid Kakarot Wife ever bit those luscious pecs or sucked on the taut skin of Kakarot’s marvelous ass. Stupid Wife of Kakarot.

“Bite,” Vegeta said with more assurance than a single word statement probably deserved, but what were dreams for if not to get these sort of thoughts out of one’s system?

“See? What the heck do either of those things mean? Does he mean that biting hurts? I do bite sometimes when I fight, but he told me a while ago that it’s not allowed and I haven’t bitten him since…well…I mean…he’s…he’s just kind of bitable, you know?” Dream Kakarot said. Vegeta liked that part. At least if he was having to have a dream that felt perilously close to reality, Dream Kakarot thought Vegeta was bitable in return. That was nice. At least Dream Kakarot thought _something_ nice about Vegeta.

“Nice Kakarot,” Vegeta muttered and closed his eyes. Which was strange. If he could close his eyes, did it mean he wasn’t dreaming? Or could one close one’s eyes in a dream? Very confusing all around.

“Oh, he said you were nice, Goku. Maybe you ought to just wait until he’s sobered up a bit and then have a conversation,” Dream Whis said, still looming over Vegeta. Vegeta could only see part of Kakarot because of where he was sitting, still with his knees tucked in, like he was trying to make himself small. Vegeta noticing must have triggered Dream Whis, because he said, “Why are you sitting over there, Goku?”

“Um…well…you know…you know the, uh, the um, er, well…training problem…I’ve been…struggling…with? It, uh, yeah, well, look at him? I can’t…I can’t help it!”

Dream Whis cackled so hard that he bent double. Vegeta didn’t think Real Kakarot had any training problems, unless maybe he meant his lack of focus. Why would Dream Kakarot have problems? Was it something Vegeta _did_ while they trained? “Kakarot!” Vegeta said. It wasn’t what he meant to say, but he couldn’t stop _thinking_ about Kakarot. Vegeta had also begun to suspect he wasn’t dreaming. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Real Whis laugh like this before, so maybe Dream Whis was actually Real Whis hooting with mirth above him in Real Life. That was an upsetting prospect.

“Dream?” Vegeta said, his mouth still undermining his attempts to convey whole thoughts. Perhaps if it was in fact the Real Whis above Vegeta, he would understand.

“Oh dear, Goku, he is very, very high. Did you bring some back with you so if he becomes unruly again you can manage long enough to talk to him?”

“I dunno, Whis, this feels…unfair. He said before the sand really got him that he didn’t _want_ to talk to me,” Dream, or potentially Real, Kakarot complained. Vegeta was almost certain that it was in fact the real, flesh and blood Kakarot huddled in a tight little ball several feet away from Vegeta.

“Goku, Vegeta is terrified of feelings. Of course he doesn’t want to talk about them,” Probably Real Whis said, almost snarled, “But I am _tired_ of this being the main issue in your training. You need to move past this. He can’t advance with you being distracted as you have been because he’s very attuned to you.”

“Oh jeez, you’re making me feel bad that I’ve held him back. It’s been…confusing!” Probably Real Kakarot whined. 

Definitely Real Kakarot. Vegeta wouldn’t have his Dream Kakarot whine. Well. Maybe while begging for Vegeta’s prick. But even if this was a dream, it didn’t seem to be turning into _that_ sort of dream. Which was really a shame. That sort of dream would probably be pretty fun high. Vegeta chortled and said, “Ha! Beg!”

Whis and Kakarot, Vegeta ceased caring whether they were Real or Dream, went back and forth more, speaking rapidly. Vegeta struggled to pay attention. It annoyed him the way they were talking like he wasn’t there. Vegeta took a deep breath and began to shriek again.

“Ow, damnit! Vegeta! Stop that! I’m not even trying to talk to _you_!” Kakarot said, covering his ears.

Whis chuckled and shouted, “Oh my, he does have a set of lungs on him, doesn’t he? Farewell, Goku, Lord Beerus and I are going on a field trip. This had all better be resolved before we return!”

“Whis! Please…please help me? Can you…can you talk to him?” Kakarot yelled to be heard over Vegeta. Vegeta made his voice louder to prevent them speaking anymore.

“Ta-ta!” Whis said and disappeared.

“Vegeta, stop! You’re breaking my ears!”

Vegeta wailed at the very upper bounds of his volume capabilities. Kakarot slapped a hand over his mouth. Vegeta swung his head from side to side because his arms didn’t really work at the moment. He couldn’t escape Kakarot’s hand. Kakarot smelled so fucking tasty. Vegeta’s self-loathing nugget screeched, _Nononono!_ but Vegeta didn’t listen. He shifted his mouth, stopped screaming, and took Kakarot’s fingers into his mouth. He sucked them hard, swirled his tongue around them, and tasted Kakarot’s skin. Nice _tasting_ Kakarot.

Kakarot’s skin was hot. Callouses on the underside of each finger had some of the delicious sand, adding grit to Vegeta’s saliva. Kakarot squeaked, “Oh! F…Vegeta! Wha—oh…ah…what…what are you…” Kakarot didn’t take his fingers away. He fell on his side, curled in a fetal position next to Vegeta. He panted and said, “You…Vegeta…stop. Stop doing that…ah…”

Vegeta traced the ridges of skin over each knuckle with his tongue. He pushed his tongue between Kakarot’s fingers, parting them, and pulsed the tip of his tongue into the webbed skin at the join. Kakarot made an indescribable noise beside Vegeta. Vegeta _liked_ making Kakarot make that sound. He wanted to hear it again, but closer to his ear. Vegeta swirled his tongue back down each of Kakarot’s fingers, circling the tip of each in the way he imagined sucking Kakarot’s cock. Vegeta imagined Kakarot doing this to his fingers so they were slick so he could—

Kakarot yanked his fingers away, his face frantic and upset. His cheeks were bright red. He drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face. Vegeta felt bad that he’d made Kakarot feel uncomfortable. “Sorry, Kakarot. So sorry. Nice Kakarot,” Vegeta mumbled. Vegeta thought he probably ought to go to sleep given the way the words kept failing him at every turn. Gods Kakarot’s skin felt good on Vegeta’s lips. On his tongue. Vegeta’s prick stiffened and Vegeta wished he could move his arms so he could touch himself just to see what Kakarot would do.

Kakarot lifted his head enough that he could peer over his beautifully defined arm muscles to look at Vegeta. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“What?” Vegeta said, and grinned that he said the word that he meant and it meant the thing that Kakarot could understand.

“You keep calling me ‘Nice Kakarot,’ and I…well…you…you don’t normally mean ‘nice’ in a good way, but you kind of sound like you mean it in a good way, but you don’t usually say good stuff to me, so I…I wish I knew what you meant. I always wish I knew what you meant,” Kakarot said and turned his face back into his crossed arms on his knees.

“Kakarot…” Vegeta said, wanting to say more, but his mouth was being recalcitrant again. He willed his arm to lift. It did. Kakarot was close, if remote in spirit and body language. Vegeta slid his fingers into Kakarot’s messy spikes of black hair. It was soft as velvet, softer than Vegeta’s even. He pushed his fingertips down to Kakarot’s scalp and dragged his nails gently along it. It felt amazing to touch Kakarot this way while high. It would probably feel amazing sober, too, but Vegeta knew Kakarot only tolerated it because Vegeta was incapacitated.

“‘Geta…” Kakarot said and eased himself down onto his side so his head rested on Vegeta’s upper abdomen. Vegeta kept trailing his fingernails in soft swirls on Kakarot’s scalp. Vegeta wondered if that touch felt nice for Kakarot too, since he wasn’t cringing away or complaining or trying to talk. Perhaps Kakarot thought words were being a touch unruly too.

After a long time, Kakarot slid his arm over Vegeta’s belly and wrapped it up along the opposite side from himself. He splayed his fingers on Vegeta’s ribcage. A bubbling, effervescent warmth spread out from each nerve that Kakarot brushed and Vegeta moaned helplessly. 

Vegeta thought maybe it all _was_ a dream, even the sand. There was no way that Kakarot would allow this sort of intimacy, not even out of pity, because this felt actually intimate. Like Kakarot cared for Vegeta. Like Kakarot enjoyed Vegeta petting him and running his fingers through Kakarot’s hair. Like Kakarot wanted to be close to Vegeta.

Vegeta kept doing what he’d been doing, not wanting to disrupt whatever fragile thing was happening, whether in a dream or real life, he didn’t care because it was such a relief to feel tactile pleasure. To feel close to another being. The only being he wanted to be close with in the entire universe. “Kakarot. Nice Kakarot,” Vegeta purred quietly.

Vegeta dozed. But he woke after a while to a new sensation. It felt a little like…like Kakarot had turned his face toward Vegeta’s belly…and kissed the skin there, just above his navel. Vegeta willed his hand to keep threading through Kakarot’s hair, but it was shaking now. Another soft press of Kakarot’s warm lips, the damp heat of his breath, and the softest sound of slightly wet skin touching dry skin. Kakarot murmured, “Nice Vegeta.”

Vegeta giggled. No one in Vegeta’s entire life had ever called him _nice_. That was hilarious. Kakarot laughed a little too, but did it again. He turned into Vegeta’s belly and kissed it more obviously now. Vegeta was a little sad that it was all a dream, because he was convinced now that it couldn’t be real. Why would someone who couldn’t stand being Vegeta’s roommate, or even give him a proper hug, kiss his tummy and call him nice? It didn’t make sense.

Kakarot pushed himself upright and looked down at Vegeta’s face. Vegeta considered starting to scream again just so Kakarot would put his hand over Vegeta’s mouth. A vivid fantasy of Kakarot putting his _mouth_ over Vegeta’s filled his mind and Vegeta’s cock sprang to life again. Kakarot’s eyes flitted toward Vegeta’s crotch, widening, like Kakarot knew Vegeta was getting hard. Vegeta strained to lift his own head and saw that Kakarot would certainly know Vegeta had an erection because Vegeta was fucking naked.

Nothing to be done now. Vegeta returned his attention to Kakarot’s face. Kakarot’s eyes were wide and his cheeks red. The dark, puppy eyes turned to Vegeta’s eyes and Kakarot said, “Um…can…can we talk now?”

“No,” Vegeta said. He cupped Kakarot’s jaw in his hand for a moment, certain that Kakarot leaned into the touch, and thrust his fingers back into Kakarot’s hair. He gripped the back of Kakarot’s skull, closing his fingers tight on thick, velvety hair. Vegeta tugged Kakarot toward him.


	4. Piccolo Helps

Kakarot let Vegeta move him at first, bending his elbow to follow Vegeta’s lead. When their faces were inches apart, Vegeta could feel Kakarot’s breath on his lips, could hear his pulse, much faster than usual, and smell his fantastic aroma. The scent of Vegeta’s rival and the object of his desire was overwhelming at such close range. “Kakarot?” Vegeta whispered, his eyelids sliding closed.

But Kakarot pulled away and muttered, “We should…um…we should talk, Vegeta.” He rubbed the back of his head. Not a dream then. Or a disappointing one, if it was. 

“Talk,” Vegeta said, sighing at the rejection of his advances. Of course. Vegeta felt tears drain out of the corners of his eyes and he didn’t even care. Vegeta’s chest felt like a whole planet pressed down on it, breaking his ribs, and crushed the wind out of him. “Talk, Kakarot.” Vegeta remembered Kakarot’s stupid, mean wife. Even if Kakarot considered accepting Vegeta’s offered kiss, the harpy stood between them, guarding Kakarot. Keeping Kakarot for herself, even though she deserved him no more than Vegeta.

“So…um…yeah…I’m…I’m sorry I’ve been distracted lately. It’s just…well…I…Okay, so, uh, jeez, I thought this would be easier after I did what Whis said.”

“What Whis do?” Vegeta said, disappointed in words again. Words needed to do a better job. Maybe words should train more. Vegeta chortled.

Kakarot laughed too. “Well…So…I thought…Bulma’s…Bulma’s my best friend, you know?”

“Yes, Kakarot and Bulma have friends. Not me,” Vegeta said, boomeranging back to sadness from his amusing thoughts about words.

“Hey, that’s not true…I just…So…well…one of the, um, one of the exercises Whis wanted me to do was, um, was with ChiChi,” Kakarot stumbled through his words like he was the one who was catastrophically high.

Vegeta sobbed. He didn’t want to hear about Kakarot having more meaningful sex with his wife or something equally as awful. Wasn’t it enough that Kakarot _had_ a best friend and wife who wanted to fuck him and love him? Vegeta had nothing. Nothing. He was so lonely. He couldn’t bear to hear about how part of Kakarot’s training was learning to be a better lover.

“Wha—Vegeta? Why…why are you crying?” Kakarot said and touched Vegeta’s face, turned him toward Kakarot. Kakarot’s eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were so dark and deep and caring. It almost made Vegeta believe that Kakarot didn’t want Vegeta to be sad and lonely.

“Sad!” Vegeta shouted and covered his eyes with his hand.

“Aw, don’t be sad…do you…do you miss Bulma? I…oh man, I, um, I can take you to visit, since it seems like you might…might be thinking about her…”Kakarot glanced at Vegeta’s cock.

That was interesting: did Kakarot think Vegeta had a hard-on for Bulma? Vegeta put all his will toward making his words do a better job. “Not…for…Bulma,” he said and grinned. Those were satisfactory words.

Kakarot’s eyes widened a little. He said, his brows furrowing as he searched the ground with his eyes. “But…then…when, um, when I caught you…you know…I…well…don’t you…don’t you miss her?”

Vegeta started to laugh. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he rolled onto his side and wrapped himself, hard-on and all, around Kakarot’s butt and feet, since he had curled up into a little ball sitting next to Vegeta. He slapped Kakarot’s shoulder gently and wheezed, “Not for Bulma!”

Kakarot chuckled purely from contagion, Vegeta thought, but he looked confused. “I…well…okay. Um…I…Sorry I got upset the other day. Look, can I just be honest with you and you just let me spit it all out? Because it’s…well…it’s kind of hard for me.”

Vegeta hooted with laughter and pointed at his dick. “Hard for me too!”

Now Kakarot laughed in earnest, throwing his head back. “Vegeta! Jeez, that is not what I meant!”

“Nice Kakarot,” Vegeta said, his chuckles dying down as he curled around Kakarot and settled in to take a little stoned nap.

“So here’s the thing…Whis thought I needed to go back to Earth to get my head on straight since I’ve been so distracted. So…I…well…I didn’t want to go back, because I don’t…Well, ChiChi and me…we don’t always…I dunno. I’m a little jealous that you and Bulma just seem to understand one another and I don’t think she gets… _mad_ …the same way Chi does. But I think…well…Chi…she’s not open-minded about stuff the way that Bulma is. It’s…I just…I got married really young, you know?” Kakarot glanced down at Vegeta.

Vegeta reached up and pushed Kakarot’s hair out of his face. His handsome fucking face. Gods Vegeta wanted to kiss him so badly. Even more now that he knew how soft Kakarot’s lips were. Kakarot put his hand over Vegeta’s and Vegeta was sure, he wanted to be sure, he made himself sure, that Kakarot pressed his face into the touch. But Vegeta was high. That was all.

“It’s just…I should have done this years ago. I probably…We just never should have done it at all.”

Vegeta’s eyes filled again. Kakarot wished they’d never trained _at all_? But they had gotten so strong together and even if Kakarot _loathed_ Vegeta, surely he didn’t regret the power they had gained through their training? They had saved the entire fucking universe together. More than once! Vegeta rolled away from Kakarot and retracted all his limbs until he was a little knot of a Saiyan.

“Hey, ‘Geta, what’s…It’s hard for me when you keep getting upset and I don’t know why—“

“Not lonely!” Vegeta snarled.

“You’re…you’re not lonely? Because, ‘Geta, I just…I…I have felt really alone…for a long time…and I’m tired of denying myself. Denying who I am. I tried so hard for so many years. But I can’t do it anymore, and Whis helped me figure out how to…to…to stop. How to be myself. And he helped me understand that it’s okay, that I don’t have to do it anymore—“

Vegeta couldn’t listen anymore. He couldn’t believe Kakarot was leaving him for good. That all of their training and fighting together and getting stronger together, everything, had all been…a lie. That it wasn’t who Kakarot really was. Had he simply been feigning any Saiyan-ness to appease Vegeta? Vegeta thought about how Kakarot felt when he used instant transmission. Vegeta bent all his mind on that…evaporation…and Vegeta, to his joy and terror and necessity, popped out of existence.

* * *

“Fucking Lord of Lords, Vegeta! What the actual fuck are you doing? How?” Piccolo screeched as Vegeta rematerialized at the green behemoth’s feet.

Vegeta staggered to his feet and Dende screeched, “Get out of our bedroom, Vegeta! Good gods!” Dende yanked a sheet up over his naked body.

“Sorry,” Vegeta said, knowing that words weren’t going to cooperate any better here. “Naked.”

“Yes! I am! Because you showed up in my bedroom at the crack of dawn!” Dende shouted.

“Vegeta naked,” Vegeta said and felt he should add, “Stoned.”

Piccolo eyeballed him, covering his own naked crotch with two big, clawed hands. “You high, Vegeta? Oh, heh, yeah, look at his eyes, Dende!” Piccolo said and both Nameks began to laugh at Vegeta. It was fine. He preferred that to Kakarot leaving him.

“Pants?” Vegeta said, hoping his meaning came through the delightful purple fog of his high.

Piccolo placed a big palm on his forehead and Vegeta’s battle suit and armor appeared on his body. “There you go, buddy. What the hell happened to your clothes? And your verbal abilities? And did you just IT here? When did you learn that? I thought Goku wouldn’t teach you?”

“Accident,” Vegeta struggled to spit out.

“So…that’s great…but…get out of our bedroom,” Piccolo said, arching an eyebrow at Vegeta.

A pop and Kakarot’s beautiful chi filled the room. Piccolo roared, “We are not a fucking way station for fucking teleporting Saiyans! Get the hell out of our bedroom!” 

Dende cried, “Why are you here, Goku? Are you…” Dende covered his mouth and snickered. Piccolo followed Dende’s eyes and began to laugh. 

Vegeta tried to follow their eyes, but Kakarot turned his back on Vegeta, but glanced over his shoulder as he yelled at Piccolo and Dende, “Hey! Stop it! Jeez. I’m just trying to talk to Vegeta and he’s super loopy from the purple sand and it’s just…it’s just really frustrating!”

Dende said through his chuckles, “Why are you trying to talk to your training partner in our bedroom, Goku? And why do you, why do you have—”

“Shut up, Dende!” Kakarot snapped.

Vegeta stared at Kakarot with interest. Kakarot was never that mean to anyone, not even when Vegeta deserved it. 

Piccolo rocketed to his feet, his gi appearing to cover his nudity. He shoved Kakarot and snarled, “Don’t talk to my mate like that, you fucker! You’re the one who invaded _our_ space! Why don’t you take Vegeta and his hard-on somewhere else to talk to his stoned ass before I fuck you up? I’ll break it off if you’re mean to Dende again!”

Kakarot’s face went pale. “Jeez, Piccolo! I’m sorry! I’m really stressed out about…about stuff. He won’t listen to me and I don’t know how he IT’d. How do _you_ get him to listen, Piccolo?”

“I start by not having a—“

“Shush! Please! Please don’t say that!” Kakarot pleaded. 

Piccolo’s eyes widened and a huge, fang-filled grin spread on his face and he said, “Goku, you dog, is that…is that _for_ Vegeta?! I mean, he does have a body on him, no doubt—“

“Darling! I’m right here!” Dende squawked. Vegeta had no idea what was happening. He crawled onto the foot of their bed and nestled in like a big cat. It was a nice bed. There was even a sunbeam.

Piccolo said, “Oh come on, baby, you know you’ve—“

“Piccolo!” Dende cut him off. 

Vegeta wished they would all be quiet. He was tired. He was coming down. He wanted to be high forever. “Kakarot…have more sand?” Vegeta mumbled, but he was drifting.

“‘Geta, you do not need to be any higher!” Kakarot said sternly.

“Wait, hold on, Goku, did you…did you _get_ Vegeta high so you could make use of—“

“Stop talking! If you’re not going to be helpful, just…just stop talking!” Kakarot shouted.

“I’m trying to be helpful, but, uh, I’m having trouble understanding your goals right now, since…well…hey, Vegeta,” Piccolo said, shoving Vegeta’s shoulder.

“Leave ‘lone. So lonely. Sleepy. Leave,” Vegeta muttered.

“Vegeta, you may not sleep on our bed!” Dende said.

“Just nap. Little nice nap,” Vegeta hummed. And he let himself slide into darkness.

* * *

No one ever let Vegeta sleep. His eyes slid open, but he was huddled against something warm. The warm thing smelled nice. It had a pulse that lulled Vegeta. He expected to be hung over when he awoke, but he wasn’t. Just filled with longing to be high again. He liked that sand. Had he really IT’d or was that part of the dream? He cracked his eyes. Taut, scarred skin stretched in front of him. He turned his head to look up and saw Kakarot’s lovely jawline. Wait…was Kakarot _holding_ him?

“You make it sound pretty simple, Piccolo! Whis did too, but have you ever tried to have a serious conversation with Vegeta?” Kakarot said peevishly. 

Vegeta remembered now that Kakarot was trying to end their training partnership. Vegeta’s stomach hurt. He was lonely now, but without even _training_ with Kakarot, Vegeta's life would feel fucking _desolate._ He held his tears in check, wanting Kakarot to hold him another moment or two, for whatever reason Kakarot was holding him.

“Yeah, Goku, all the fucking time. Vegeta’s my best friend. I’m only surprised it took you two this long to get around to—”

“He’s married! We _can’t_. And Bulma’s _my_ best friend, I won't do that to her!” Kakarot whined. Why was Kakarot talking about Bulma? He looked down and saw Vegeta’s eyes. “Oh! ‘Geta! You’re awake. Here,” Kakarot said and set him down, nervously rubbing the back of his head. The stupid Namek reclothed Kakarot. Too bad. Kakarot’s torso was a lovely view.

“I’m your best friend?” Vegeta said blearily to Piccolo. Maybe he was a touch hungover.

Piccolo looked perplexed, his prominent brow ridges scrumping together. “Of course you’re my best friend. I’m yours too, right?” Piccolo said, sounding wounded.

“Of…of course…I just…I didn’t know…I didn't know you considered me _your_ friend at all,” Vegeta stammered. His heart melted a little. At least he had a single friend. Maybe…maybe Piccolo could give him some advice on moving past Kakarot. When the clown wasn’t present to hear Vegeta’s pathetic tale of woe and unrequited love for the big, jovial idiot.

Piccolo scrutinized Vegeta. He said, “Vegeta…did you not tell Goku that you and Bulma are split?”

Vegeta snorted. “Of course not! Why would I? I don’t exactly enjoy broadcasting my failures to my rival, with his picture-perfect, obnoxious Earthling marriage. Hasn’t he bested me in enough ways!?”

Kakarot whirled from Piccolo to Vegeta and spluttered, “You…you and…and…and Bulma are…aren’t, oh jeez, you guys aren’t…aren’t married anymore? Oh man, I should have done _all_ Whis’s meditation exercises, I guess.”

Piccolo and Vegeta said simultaneously, “What?”

“Well…he gave me a few…tasks, really…and I…I did a couple. But not that one,” Kakarot said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Vegeta wondered if Piccolo could help him parse out the nonsense the clown spoke sometimes. Gods, Vegeta had been very high. It was all a little fuzzy and he wasn’t sure what was real and what was a dream. Had…had…oh gods. He’d laid around crying with a hard-on and gibbering at Kakarot. Vegeta held his face in his hands in shame. He said, though his words were muffled by his hands, “Why are we talking about the fact that I no longer have a wife? What does that have to do with anything?”

Piccolo grinned and said, “Oh, I think it’s pretty relevant, buddy. You should have seen Goku when he showed up to get you—“

“Piccolo! Don’t! I still…I still need to talk to him!” Kakarot screeched.

“Goku, you’re really being ridiculous about this. Does Whis know you’re—“

“Shut up! I mean it! Gah!” Kakarot barked and seized Vegeta’s wrist. They popped out of existence before Vegeta could shake him off. Piccolo shouted something but Vegeta missed it.

They rematerialized on the lavender-sand planet. Vegeta snarled, “Oh no you don’t, you’re not going to get me high again to make fun of me!” Vegeta held his breath.

Kakarot’s puppy-dog eyes were irresistible. “Just a little, Vegeta, so you’ll settle down and listen to me for…for…oh…man…” Kakarot started giggling and leaned into Vegeta, buried his face in Vegeta’s neck. “Oh wow. I…I shoulda just…just come here sooner. It’s…nice,” Kakarot drawled. 

Vegeta could only hold his breath so long. By the time it came rushing out, he was starved for air so he took a few gasping breaths. Which was enough. It was _nice_. Vegeta chortled and ran his hands up and down Kakarot’s back. 

Kakarot hunched over him, his face smushed deeper into Vegeta’s neck, snuffling around like a pig looking for truffles. “Smell nice, ‘Geta. So good,” Kakarot mumbled against Vegeta’s collarbone.

“Smell nice,” Vegeta said in return, his high roaring pleasurably back with a few deep breaths. Kakarot smelled fucking marvelous. They nuzzled each other and Kakarot yanked Vegeta’s hips against his. Vegeta recoiled because Vegeta still had a painful hard-on and he knew Kakarot would be disgusted with him.

But Kakarot moaned, “No, ‘Geta, stay.” 

Vegeta couldn’t believe what he was feeling. Kakarot’s cock, his _marble-hard cock_ , ground against Vegeta’s as Kakarot slid his hands farther onto Vegeta’s ass and lifted him up a little so they could frot more effectively. 

Vegeta’s first instinct was to be angry that Kakarot was picking him up, but his high instinct won and he wrapped his legs around Kakarot’s hips. “Oh, ‘Geta,” Kakarot gasped against Vegeta’s neck.

Vegeta clutched at the larger Saiyan, wrapped around him and rocked their hips together. Kakarot panted against Vegeta’s neck and met every movement with one of his own so the pressure and the friction along the bottom of Vegeta’s prick was delightful. Vegeta wondered if Kakarot would mind if he tore their pants off. He wanted to feel the skin of Kakarot’s cock against his own. It would be too much, though, this, whatever this was, was likely a result of Kakarot being high.

Vegeta’s hand, unbidden slid back over Kakarot’s shoulder and cupped his jaw. Kakarot let Vegeta tip his face to the side and Vegeta curled into it. Vegeta tried to understand the implications of what he wanted to do. What Kakarot seemed willing to let Vegeta do. Vegeta didn’t know if it was right to take advantage of Kakarot being high as a fucking kite. Kakarot had probably never even been drunk, so he likely had no understanding of what he was doing. It had been a few days since Kakarot had gone to Earth and he’d been talking about his wretched wife. The thought soured Vegeta’s mood. Did Kakarot find similarities between Vegeta and that awful woman?

Vegeta shoved off Kakarot and mumbled, “Too high. Sorry.”

Kakarot tackled him and knocked him flat on his back in the sand. Kakarot wiggled between Vegeta’s legs and drove his hips hard against Vegeta’s. Vegeta made the mistake of looking down and groaned to see both of their erections straining against fabric. Kakarot’s pants had a dark, wet stain at the head of his cock from pre-cum. That only made Vegeta want to tear the larger Saiyan’s pants off even more.

Kakarot’s fingers dove into Vegeta’s hair and tipped his head back forcefully so he could shove his face against Vegeta’s neck. He rolled his hips like he was fucking Vegeta and the clothing between them infuriated Vegeta. If they were going to rut on each other and if Kakarot was high enough to do this, they might as well do it properly and take their godsdamned pants off. “Pants,” was all Vegeta could say.

“Yeah,” Kakarot agreed.

Nothing changed though and Vegeta growled in frustration. It felt so good to have Kakarot on top of him, to pretend that Kakarot wanted him, to indulge in the physical pleasure of Kakarot’s body. Vegeta mewled with pleasure as Kakarot’s other hand ran down Vegeta’s flank and spread on his ass. His fingers flexed and dug into the meat of Vegeta’s ass, pulling him up against Kakarot’s body. “‘Geta…’Geta…” Kakarot murmured against the skin of Vegeta’s neck.

Kakarot’s big, powerful hand on Vegeta’s ass was going to undo him. It felt so right. But Kakarot took it away. Vegeta wanted to complain and began working on the words to get Kakarot’s grip back, but something better happened. Kakarot’s fingers squirmed against the lower edge of Vegeta’s armor. They found the waistband of Vegeta’s pants and shoved inside the fabric onto Vegeta’s bare skin.

It felt amazing to have more of Kakarot’s skin against his own, but the hand slithered lower until it regained its grasp on Vegeta’s ass. “Yes, ‘Geta,” Kakarot groaned and he nipped Vegeta’s neck. He _licked_ Vegeta.

Vegeta’s voice was strangled by his lust, his aching desire to come all over Kakarot as he said, “Kaka—Kakarot…” Vegeta had other words in mind, but Kakarot’s hand slid farther until his forefinger and middle finger found Vegeta’s tail scar. He circled it lightly. Vegeta cried out and slammed his hips up against Kakarot’s. Gods, he was going to come in his pants if Kakarot didn’t stop what he was doing.

Kakarot awkwardly leaned on the elbow of the hand that was driving Vegeta mad as he moved his fingers more firmly against the trillions of nerves in his tail scar. He took his other hand out of Vegeta’s hair and tore off Vegeta’s pants. Vegeta wanted to celebrate, but not until Kakarot took off his pants. Vegeta decided that Kakarot had started it, so Vegeta was only following his lead. Vegeta’s hands fumbled with the sash of Kakarot’s gi. He tore Kakarot’s shirt off while he toed off his own boots. He used his newly freed feet to shove Kakarot’s loose pants down around his knees.

Kakarot’s magical fingers left Vegeta’s tail scar and Vegeta whimpered in disappointment. Kakarot’s rough touch felt so good. Kakarot rose up on his knees, taking his cock away too, just as Vegeta was about to finally get to feel their skin together. Vegeta stammered, “I…Kakarot…Please…” and didn’t even care that it was beneath him to beg, he would if it would make the larger Saiyan drop back down and grind their pricks together. Vegeta shifted to at least look at Kakarot’s, but Kakarot blocked his view as he fumbled at Vegeta’s armor. 

Vegeta realized with elation that Kakarot was trying to get his top off. He hurriedly yanked the armor over his head and Kakarot shredded his shirt with a growl. His mouth dropped onto Vegeta’s pec and he dragged his tongue up the split in those big muscles until he found the hollow at the base of Vegeta’s throat. Kakarot’s tongue delved inside it as he lowered his hips gingerly back onto Vegeta.

Vegeta tentatively crawled his fingers over Kakarot’s hard waist and hip to the big, clenching muscles of his glutes. Vegeta gripped Kakarot’s ass cheek in his hand, waiting for Kakarot to chastise him, but Kakarot moaned in response and acquiesced to Vegeta urging him to bring their bodies more tightly together. Kakarot thrust against him faster and harder now that their cocks could really slide together, slick with pre-cum and deliciously hot. Vegeta felt every time the ridge of Kakarot’s head rubbed over his own and he moaned for it. Mewled for it. Begged for it.

Vegeta decided that tail-scars were fair game, though he was uncertain whether Kakarot’s would have the same sensation since he’d lost it so young. The thought of Kakarot, in all his adult magnificence, with a tail made Vegeta even harder, which he hadn’t thought was possible. Vegeta’s hand dragged over the smooth skin of Kakarot’s ass to the depression at the base of his spine and found the slightly raised scar.

“Ah! Ah! Ah, ‘Geta, I…no…too…” Kakarot hissed and bit Vegeta’s shoulder.

Vegeta put the pads of three of his fingers in the center of the scar and sent a tiny jolt of chi into it. Kakarot growled around the flesh of Vegeta’s shoulder, his hips snapped forward rapidly, and a hot splatter hit Vegeta’s belly. It smeared up and down the length of Vegeta’s cock as Kakarot rutted on him frantically.

Vegeta’s body tensed and pleasure ripped through him. A final, long, hard slide of Kakarot’s cum-slick cock against the underside of Vegeta’s, their slits pressing together at the end, and Vegeta came hard. His cum spilled into the mess of Kakarot’s covering them both, and a little extra bolt of ecstasy ripped through him when they each came a little more, almost inside one another, as their slits pressed tightly together as they rocked with an aftershock.

Vegeta’s body thrummed and a soft, pulsing heat threaded through his veins as Kakarot collapsed on top of him, licking and kissing all around the wound he’d made in Vegeta’s shoulder. “‘Geta,” Kakarot groaned again and ground against Vegeta.

Kakarot snaked his hands under Vegeta’s shoulders and rolled them both so Vegeta was sprawled on top of Kakarot’s broad, powerful chest, his legs straddling those marvelous, narrow hips, and their cocks pressed alongside one another. Vegeta sighed contentedly and Kakarot squeezed Vegeta and hummed happily.

Vegeta’s slippery, sloppy mind tried to process what exactly had just happened between the two of them, but between the sand-drugs and the excellent post-orgasmic hormones, Vegeta couldn’t even keep his eyelids up. He nestled into Kakarot’s embrace, sticky with their cum, gritty with sand, and higher than he’d ever been in his life, and went to sleep.


	5. Not Allowed

Vegeta woke up certain that the whole thing had been a dream. He wasn’t high anymore, which was a damn shame because sober Vegeta cringed at his behavior. What would Kakarot think now that Vegeta had pleaded and begged for his cock. Vegeta sat up. He wasn’t on the purple-sand planet. He wasn’t crusty with sand or cum or tears. He was back in his bed. _Their_ bed. Clean. Sober. Ashamed.

“Fuck,” he muttered and got up. He felt around for Kakarot’s chi, but it was absent. The poor fool had probably fled the moment he IT’d them back to Beerus’s planet. Why had Kakarot done what he did though? Was he just horny and being high made Vegeta an acceptable source of relief? Vegeta’s mind raced. He didn’t want Kakarot to stop training with him. Vegeta’s lonely life stretched out in front of him like an event horizon: there was no escaping it.

Vegeta headed to the shower but stopped. He sniffed his armpit. He was clean. The lack of sand and filth made sudden, awful sense. Had Kakarot _bathed_ Vegeta while he was passed out from a mind-blowing orgasm achieved by frotting? It seemed that Vegeta’s humiliation with the whole Kakarot situation could always find new depths.

He tugged on a pair of training shorts to head out and do some solo work until Whis returned. As he warmed up, he questioned what he was even doing, continuing to train. Without Kakarot, could he even improve? Did he even have the will to improve? Whis would train him, he’d said as much. Vegeta knew that Whis and Beerus were looking at Vegeta and Kakarot as potential inheritors of the God of Destruction mantel. Vegeta tried to imagine an eternity alone.

Vegeta tensed and took a deep breath as he felt the warm, bubbly chi of his nemesis and love interest return. Kakarot was near him, back in a complete, unstained-by-precum gi, and his hand immediately rubbed the back of his head. Kakarot mumbled, “Hey, ‘Geta, please don’t run away,” and his eyes came up. They looked so…hurt.

Vegeta said, “I…I’m sorry about what happened on…on…when you got high by accident.”

Kakarot furrowed his brow. “Oh? Why? I’m not sorry,” Kakarot said, shaking his head.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. “Because I took advantage of you being inebriated.”

“What? That’s not what happened. Look, can we sit and will you actually listen to me for a couple minutes without freaking out? I know feelings and stuff are hard for you, ‘Geta, but…I just…I can’t keep doing what we’ve been doing. Please? I didn’t mean to trick you or anything. Whis just…Whis thought you’d have a hard time hearing what I have to say,” Kakarot said and his eyes were so imploring that Vegeta couldn’t help but give his training partner a chance to speak his mind.

“Alright, Kakarot. You sure you don’t want to go to the purple sand planet and do it there?” Vegeta said, unable to control his smirk.

Kakarot’s little helpless smile and giggle put Vegeta more at ease. Surely Kakarot wasn’t that angry if he could laugh at Vegeta’s joke? “Uh, yeah, we, um, we didn’t do a lot of talking once the purple sand got us.”

They sat down cross-legged in the grass, facing each other. Kakarot leaned back on his hands, his head lolling back as he stretched and he looked at the sky as he started to speak. “Okay, so, I…um…ChiChi and I got married really young. And I…well…I didn’t really know what a guy was _supposed_ to feel about the person he spends his life with, you know?”

“What do you mean? Love?”

“Well…yeah. Like I didn’t really know what love was, but other things too. Like…private things,” Kakarot said, his cheeks flushing a lovely pink.

“Do you mean lust, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, canting his head to the side.

“Yeah, that is definitely what I mean. But I didn’t even know lust was a thing when I married Chi. And we got on okay, you know, Chi isn’t exactly…um…well…full of lust,” Kakarot said and he flopped onto his back. Vegeta wondered if it was easier for Kakarot to spit out his words when he wasn’t looking at Vegeta.

“So you and your wife didn’t have a lot of sex?” Vegeta said, trying to understand this time, not read between Kakarot’s wiggly, smeared lines.

“Oh, uh, no, definitely not. Like…not a lot at all. And I thought that was normal. She, well, she said it was normal. We obviously did it some, since we have Gohan and Goten, but even Goten…well…um…” Kakarot’s cheeks were deep red and Vegeta could see Kakarot’s chest heaving as his breathing sped up. What could possibly have Kakarot worked up this way about his asexual wife? Had he finally unlocked the secret of their marriage? Maybe he took purple sand home to the harpy. Vegeta did see him filling a bag with it.

“Look, I guess what I’m saying, is I didn’t know when I got married that the way I felt about Chi wasn’t the way people are supposed to feel about the person they spend their life with. She’s a good woman, it’s not that, I just…it’s…well…Whis says it’s platonic, whatever _that_ means. So he said that I would feel better if I talked to her about it. Because he thought it was messing up my training, you know? He joked that it was one of my meditation exercises, since you know I’m really bad at meditating—“

“You can’t hold still for even a minute, you’re ridiculous,” Vegeta said, but he smiled.

Kakarot laughed and said, “Well, that’s true, but Whis said he thought he’d figured out why I’m so fidgety all the time, and maybe why…why I can only focus sometimes…So he told me that one of my exercises, to work on my focus, was to talk to ChiChi about how our marriage wasn’t working, and that she deserved to be with someone who loved her _romantically_. But, um, well, Chi is kind of…harsh…when she’s mad, and I knew she’d be mad, because she’s real traditional and divorce is just not a thing she thinks should even be allowed and—“

Vegeta’s mouth dropped open and he spluttered, “So…so…what?! You _split_ with her? You dropped the harpy?”

Kakarot finally looked at him, rolling his head to the side int he grass. “Well when you say it that way, ‘Geta, you make me sound like a real jerk. And yeah, she said that I was a real jerk. She said a lot more than that. And I…I…well…I mean, Whis has been bugging me for a really long time to go do it. But it’s hard, you know? I don’t like conflict like that. If I could’ve just fought with Chi, you know, real fighting, fist-fighting, I probably woulda done it years ago, but I hate word fighting, it’s terrible—“

“Did…did you just say…years?” Vegeta squeaked.

“Well, yeah. I mean…even before Whis, I kinda knew in my heart once I realized how a person is _supposed_ to feel about the person they marry. But then I didn’t know that what I felt was allowed or normal or possible—“

“What are you on about, Kakarot? Spit it out! You’re driving me mad. Did you divorce the woman?”

“I…well…sort of? I guess you have to do paperwork and stuff. She’s getting all that sorted out because she is real mad at me,” Kakarot said and looked almost…pleased. “So, we will be. So I finally did that meditation exercise, and Whis was right, I felt a lot better afterwards. It was good to just tell her the truth, you know? That I care about her, but that it’s not…it’s not like she’s the love of my life. I want her to be happy. I wish I’d done this sooner so she coulda found someone she really loved and that loved her back.”

“Yes. Okay. So…well…I’m glad you’re out of your loveless marriage, Kakarot. It can be hard to leave the…stability…of that. Bulma and I had a more mutual drifting apart, but there was plenty of, ah, word-fighting along the way and I agree with you, I’d rather just have it out, but she’d be dead and I’d feel guilty, so words it was,” Vegeta said, and shrugged. Now things were clearer. Kakarot wanted to talk about being split from his wife. Perhaps he still wanted to train if he didn’t have that harpy pestering him to go home all the time. “So you wanted…solidarity? Or what? Why didn’t you just tell me you were getting a divorce? Do you feel like you can focus again so your training isn’t such a shit-show?” Vegeta said and he laid back in the grass too, not quite next to Kakarot, but if they rolled their heads they could look at each other at least.

“N-n-no, Vegeta, that…the…I…gods, Whis said it would be easier after talking to Chi!”

“Said _what_ would be easier?” Vegeta snarled, “Good gods, what? You’ve got me on the edge of my seat!”

Kakarot’s eyes found his and they were scared. Vegeta had never really seen Kakarot’s eyes scared like this. He whispered, “He said it’d be easier to talk to you.”

“Is it?” Vegeta asked, exasperated.

“Well…it’s not usually hard to talk to you, but I’m not usually trying to tell you something, you know? We usually just talk,” Kakarot said, his eyebrows furrowing like he hoped Vegeta might “just talk” in a way that would save Kakarot from whatever the hell he was trying to say.

“So you’ve been stressed about telling me that you’re divorcing your wife? Was going to speak to her what was fucking up your training, or telling me about splitting with her? Why is that hard for you to tell me? Just because you erroneously assumed I was still with Bulma and might, I don’t know, lord it over you or something obnoxious like that? Understandable, I suppose I do like to rub your nose in things on the rare occasion I get to one up you,” Vegeta said with another smirk and he rolled back toward Kakarot, hoping to lighten whatever had Kakarot in such a mood. Vegeta wondered how in all Kakarot’s bumbling, they hadn’t even touched on the fact that they just dry-humped each other to completion. 

“What? No, I mean, in a way? ‘Geta…I…it’s…well…just…now…now…I guess after Whis said we had to, um, you know, live, um, live how we have been—“

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Kakarot, has all your squirrelly, squeamish nonsense about bunking together been because you were still _married_? It’s not as though we were having a torrid affair or even a tepid fucking affair!” Vegeta said, his voice more annoyed than he wanted it to be that they hadn’t been doing just that. Memories, high memories, of course, so potentially exaggerated, of their brief moment of passion on the strange, drugged planet kept surfacing in Vegeta’s mind like a taunt.

“Vegeta, dang it, please, just, just let me talk! You keep cutting in thinking you know what the heck I’m gonna say, but you don’t! If you knew, we wouldn’t be having this stupid conversation!”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I’m some kind of—“

“No, I’m not saying anything except that I want you to keep your mouth shut because you keep talking because I know you’re scared! You’re scared of what I’m going to say!” Kakarot bit out.

“Well forgive me if I find the idea of my life without you as my training partner fucking awful, Kakarot. I am scared. Forgive me if I’m scared of you leaving so I’d lose the only real fucking connection I’ve had in my entire godsdamned miserable life. So yes! I am scared! I’m scared to be alone after having you in the only way I could for years!” Vegeta shouted. He panted to catch his breath, up on his knees now, looking down on Kakarot. He gritted his teeth at the shame of the admission. He crossed his arms tightly, sat back on his heels, and looked away from Kakarot’s completely shocked face. His completely handsome face, even sober.

“‘Geta? Why would you think I was leaving? I’m…I’m not leaving! I don’t want to go!” Kakarot said, his voice almost breaking, “That isn’t at all what I’ve been trying to tell you! _That’s_ what you thought I wanted to tell you? That I was going to stop training with you?” Kakarot sat up and commanded, “Look at me, damnit!” Kakarot never swore, it got Vegeta’s attention.

Vegeta met his rival’s eyes. “Yes. Isn’t that what you’ve come to tell me? You obviously hate living with me, you just about crawl out of your skin when we go to bed, you’re always skittering away, and you’ve been out of it training. I assumed you were…ready to move on. I confess I’m confused what your wife, or ex-wife has to do with anything, since I also assumed you wanted to be home more, spend more time with her—“

Kakarot started belly laughing and curled up on his side in the grass, swatting Vegeta’s thigh, and wheezed out, “You thought…you thought I wanted to go spend time with Chi…instead of fighting with you? Training with you?”

“Well…yes. All your troubles started when Whis made us roommates. Did it make you miss her? I’m a decent cook, Kakarot, but I thought perhaps you missed her…rustic…cooking,” Vegeta said, feeling wounded that Kakarot didn’t like his cooking, even though Kakarot hadn’t said anything of that nature.

“I love your cooking, ‘Geta. I don’t miss Chi’s at all. I…” Kakarot got back up on his knees and scooted closer to Vegeta so their knees were almost touching. “My other meditation exercise that I was supposed to do on Earth I skipped.”

“Shame on you, what would Whis say?” Vegeta said with a little smirk.

Kakarot smiled sheepishly and blushed. “Well, he knows. He was pretty mad. But he said I could skip that one if I talked to you about…about what’s been bothering me.”

“Well, if it’s not my cooking, what the hell is it? You’re a fucking slob, I’m not going to clean up after you, so you better not complain about that!” Vegeta said.

“No, it’s…it’s nothing like that, Vegeta. Okay, so, when I first met you…it felt different. Different than anything I’d ever felt in my whole life—“

“Yes, no one had properly kicked your ass. I imagine that was a bit of a come down,” Vegeta said drily.

“No, no, jeez, can you ever stop cutting in with your little jabs? Just like how you fight! You make it so hard sometimes, ‘Geta!” Kakarot complained.

Vegeta, against his better judgement, said, giving Kakarot a quick eye-fucking, “I did earlier, at least this one time.”

Kakarot slapped his shoulder hard and said, “See, you and your damn jabs, ‘Geta!”

“Careful, Kakarot, or I’ll give you a real jab that you won’t forget,” Vegeta said. Why did it feel like they were flirting?

Kakarot blushed and smiled shyly. “I, uh, I find most things you do hard to forget, ‘Geta.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Vegeta said.

Kakarot shoved him onto his back and said, “If you’d keep your mouth shut for two seconds, I’m trying to tell you! You big jerk! I’m trying to tell you that…that…that it wasn’t just the sand, you know? And maybe it was for you, but I…as long as I’ve known you…I…It. Fuck!” Kakarot hissed.

Vegeta looked down his body at Kakarot, assuming he was hurt from his even more naughty swear word. Kakarot held his head in his hand. “Dang Whis for saying this would be easy! Vegeta…I didn’t even know for years that it was…okay…to feel what I feel with you. I really didn’t. I didn’t know anyone like that, and I’m kinda naïve because of the way I grew up and getting married so young. But I couldn’t help certain things, and then…then…when I, um, when…the time…the time I, um, I, uh, when I made Goten, you know?”

Vegeta nodded, trying to let Kakarot speak even though it was fucking infuriating the way he was prattling on without saying an actual fucking thing. Kakarot continued, “So, that, I mean, there had been other times when I thought about you, like…okay, all the times, but the time with, um, with Goten, I…she…I couldn’t, um, I couldn’t perform until…Until I thought of you. And like, um, like _really_ thought about you. And then I felt so bad, because, because I said it, you know? And Chi was so mad and she hit me, and I knew it was wrong and not fair to be thinking about you. So, when…when…when I did what I did with Cell, I couldn’t come back because I couldn’t face her. I couldn’t face her after what I’d done. I was so ashamed of myself, because I thought it wasn’t _allowed_. Like I thought I was the only person like that,” Kakarot said and looked at Vegeta with such desperation.

Vegeta tried to make sense of all Kakarot’s gibbering. He opened his mouth. Closed it. After a moment he said, “Are…are you saying you fantasized about _me_ while having sex with your wife?” Kakarot nodded, his face pure misery. Vegeta nodded in turn and continued, “And you’re also saying you didn’t know, at all, that men could be attracted to other men? Is that what you didn’t think was…allowed?” Vegeta’s heart twisted for poor Kakarot. Vegeta often forgot all the nonsense on Earth about “gay” and “straight,” that a person couldn’t just…love. Or lust. Or want whoever they wanted. “I’m so sorry, Kakarot. That must’ve been hard trying to understand your feelings while thinking you were…broken.”

Kakarot nodded more enthusiastically, more hopefully, and he started back up, “So I hid away for a lot of years trying to…you know…fix myself. Trying to forget what I’d done and how I felt and make myself normal again. But the truth was I’d never felt that way about Chi at all, but not really _any_ women. I just…I knew I was supposed to be with a woman, but I didn’t know _why._ I had trouble, um, with stuff, but like I said, Chi didn’t really want it, so it was okay. I could make it happen when, um, when she wanted a baby. Or occasionally other times she’d ask. But…after…after that I realized it wasn’t that my body didn’t work, it was that Chi didn’t work for my body. Because it worked just fine if I thought about…about you.”

Vegeta’s eyebrows shot up. It was startling to find out Kakarot had been using Vegeta for masturbatory material for years. It made a certain amount of sense since Vegeta was strong and muscular, a body type that Kakarot obviously admired. “Okay, so you didn’t come back.”

“Then…then I did, you know with Buu, and I was so scared to fuse with you because of what you’d see and so I hid it all away, but I knew you didn’t want me back because I, um, I snooped around. So then I knew I really had to lock it up and get over it. So I shoved it all away and decided I just had to be a good husband to Chi and stop…stop wishing for something that would never happen.” Kakarot looked absolutely despondent.

“What did you wish for, Kakarot? What didn’t you see when you looked in my mind?” Vegeta said, and a thin layer of hope spread on his desiccated soul.

Kakarot’s eyes darted away, but after a shaky breath, found Vegeta’s again. “I wished you and me could be…you know…together. Like whatever you call two guys who are married. But I saw that you loved Bulma. That you didn’t love me. So I knew it was dumb,” Kakarot said and another big breath trembled out of him.

“Is that really what you saw?” Vegeta said.

“Yeah,” Kakarot whispered.

“You couldn’t see the forest for the trees, Kakarot,” Vegeta said softly, wondering if Kakarot could find it in his heart to love Vegeta again after all these years of Vegeta not knowing. Not daring to hope, hardly admitting his feelings for Kakarot even to himself. 

“What do you mean?” Kakarot said, his face crumpling up in a scowl.

“I mean you didn’t see it because it was everywhere. There wouldn't just be a little corner of love because it’s everywhere. You looked too closely and couldn't see it because it was too big,” Vegeta said, feeling so exposed and open and terrified that he wanted to howl and run away. But it was better than how he felt when he thought about Kakarot leaving. It was a million times better than that.

Kakarot’s eyes searched his and he stammered, “Y-y-you, ‘Geta, you mean…you mean, you did? You, um, you loved me?”

Vegeta smirked and gave Kakarot a single nod. He said, “Yes, Kakarot. Have you not noticed that I’ve been…obsessed…for years?”

Kakarot’s eyes were huge. Then his brow furrowed and he punched Vegeta right in the nose. 


	6. Jabs

Vegeta heard the cracking of bone and tasted coppery blood. He snarled, “You fucking asshole! What the fuck?!”

“Why didn’t you say something!?” Kakarot shouted and shoved Vegeta.

“What?! You were a married man with two fucking sons, Kakarot. You were married when I met you! To a woman! And I never had any inkling that you cared about _me_ , so don’t put this all on me. That was a cheap shot!” Vegeta braced his fingers on either side of his nose and jerked it back into place. “You broke my fucking nose!”

“Well!”

“That’s all you have to say? ‘Well!’ Well, you’re an asshole is what you are. That will teach me to tell you how I feel,” Vegeta grumbled, flicking blood off his fingers after swiping at his nose.

Kakarot searched the ground. He growled, “I tried for years after I came back! Years! I made myself stay with Chi through…through, dang it, ‘Geta! Then everything happened with Moro, and things were so close to going sideways that I just…I just knew I needed to do something differently, but I didn't even know _how_. But when you always wanted to come train here, for longer and longer, it was…it was like an out. But…but then everything that I tried so hard to bury just wouldn’t stop coming up. I was freaking out and Whis started talking to me, prying me open and trying to find out what was eating me alive. I finally snapped and told him. He did his little giggle that he does and said that of course he already knew that and then he gave me my meditation exercises.”

Vegeta held his nose because it wouldn’t stop bleeding and said, in a nasal voice, “So you had to dump your wife, what were the others?”

“Well, I guess he got mad that I didn’t do them, because after about a year of me hemming and hawing, he made us room together.”

“Why are you so upset about that if you’ve realized you’re gay? Even if you don’t care for me anymore, it seems like it wouldn’t be all bad to room with me instead of your wife. Is there a man that you met? Was that another exercise? To go fuck a man?”

“What!?” Kakarot squawked, “No! Jeez, ‘Geta! See, dang it, now you’re just…you’re doing it again! Let me finish! It…this…it’s not easy for me, okay?” Vegeta nodded, but whirled and impatient finger at him. “No, I was supposed to tell Chi the truth, that I was in love with you—“

“What?!”

“Stop cutting me off, ‘Geta, or I’m gonna punch you again!” Kakarot roared. Vegeta’s eyes bugged out, but Kakarot hurried on, “So, things got bad, like I couldn’t take it anymore bad. It was becoming a real problem because you were getting mad about training and stuff. Then I saw you in the shower, and I just knew, I knew I had to face her and get it over with. So I went to Earth, I told her I wanted to split, but I didn’t do my other exercise and I should’ve because then I would’ve known what Piccolo told me.”

Vegeta started to speak but Kakarot held up a fist and pointed to it, so Vegeta closed his mouth even though he could have blocked when he wasn’t blindsided. Kakarot said, “Bulma’s my best friend! Do you see how me being in love with her husband is also kind of a problem? So Whis said that I should go talk to her, that she might know how I could, um, deal, with um, you know, feeling like I do. But after Chi got so mad, I felt really bad and I didn’t want to hurt Bulma too, so I thought I’d come back and just tell you that I couldn’t live together until I got my, um, myself better, um, better under control, you know?” Kakarot looked to Vegeta like he expected an answer. He stared into Vegeta’s eyes.

“Do you want me to speak?” Vegeta finally said.

“Yeah…”

“What do you mean, under control? You’re confusing the shit out of me, Kakarot…do…if…if you care for me, as you say, what _wouldn’t_ you want to live with me? You’re fucking infuriating right now! Explain, damnit!” Vegeta growled.

“Well…if you weren’t always walking around in your tiny, tight shorts and sleeping naked and doing what you do in the shower, I mighta been okay! But you…you do wear your darned shorts and you…I just!” Kakarot blew out a huge breath, rustling his wild spikes of hair. He continued in a voice so angry he was almost shaking, “I couldn’t…I could never focus! All I could think about, even when we trained, was you! And—”

Vegeta snorted and said, “You’re supposed to think about your opponent when you train, Kakarot, it’s—“ 

“Stop interrupting me!” Kakarot slapped Vegeta’s arm hard enough that Vegeta almost fell over. “I can’t think of anything but you! Not…not in a _training_ way, ‘Geta! And I used to…before we lived together, I used to be able to stop once we got fighting, but now, now it’s like I always have to smell a really good food but I can’t eat it and so, I’m just…just so hungry! It’s awful, ‘Geta! I can’t stand it anymore!” Kakarot said and Vegeta thought the poor man was going to cry.

“So, let me see if I understand your nonsense correctly. You don’t want to live with me, but you love me, but you don’t like seeing me naked?” Vegeta was completely perplexed. Perhaps Kakarot wasn’t gay and just cared for Vegeta as a friend? 

“You know, I’m supposed to be the dumb one, ‘Geta!” Kakarot barked, “Of course I _like_ seeing you naked! I _love_ seeing you naked, but then…then my body does stuff! And I just…it’s so hard not to touch you when I see you naked or in your sexy little shorts! And I hate sleeping next to you and not getting to touch you, so I hardly ever get any real sleep because I lay there and can’t think about anything but touching you! It’s driving me crazy!”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Kakarot. “So…you want to touch me? And that’s why you _don’t_ want to live with me? Why wouldn’t you just touch me if you wanted to touch me? Is this why you make me wear clothing to sleep? Because you wanted to…cuddle? Why didn’t you spoon if you were going to make me put on clothing to protect your chastity or whatever nonsense—“

Kakarot shouted, “I thought you were still married, you jerk! I didn't want to…to…to touch my best friend’s husband! If you told me you weren’t with Bulma—“

“Why would I tell you that my marriage fell apart?” Vegeta bit back.

“Why _wouldn’t_ you? I thought we were at least _friends_ , Vegeta! It hurts my feelings that you didn't tell me!” Kakarot said, his lower lip pouting out in a big frown.

“You fucked your wife thinking about me, begetting a child, and have…have…have _pined_ for me for years, and you didn’t tell _me_ any of that!”

“That’s different, ‘Geta! I…Those things were…I don’t know…They were pointless if you were still with Bulma!”

“Love is never pointless!”

“Then why didn’t you tell me, huh?” Kakarot huffed out.

“Because why would you _ever_ love someone like _me_? No one _loves_ me! Everyone loves you! I can’t help but love you, you fucking idiot!” Vegeta hissed.

Kakarot’s eyebrows rumpled together in a sad peak. “Aw, that’s not true, ‘Geta. Of course people—“

“Stop it, you’re a terrible liar,” Vegeta said, “What do you want me to do with this new information, Kakarot? Are we still going to train together? Do you want to move out? What the hell did _Whis_ think you should do?”

Kakarot’s cheeks turned a pretty pink yet again. Vegeta couldn’t resist running a thumb over the blush. Kakarot leaned into Vegeta’s touch. “He thought I should just tell you that I was in love with you.”

“Which you finally did. In the most ridiculous, long-winded, and confusing manner possible. Good job, Kakarot.”

“You’re such a meanie, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said, but he grinned.

“Are you going to move out?” Vegeta said, saddened by the idea of rattling around in the little house by himself more than he already had.

“Do you want me to move out?” Kakarot said, looking hurt.

“Of course not! You’re the one who can’t stand it!” Vegeta snapped.

“Well…I mean…I only couldn’t stand it because I couldn’t touch you. And not telling you that I, um, that I love you…Not, um…um…doing…getting…um, you know, like in the sand. I liked that. I _loved_ that.”

“Frotting?” Vegeta said, arching a brow at Kakarot.

“I still don’t, um, I still don’t really get the way things go with two guys, but that, you know, how we, um laid with each other, that felt really good. And I just want…I don’t know, like, like, if you’re wearing your little shorts, I wish I could just squeeze your tight little tush,” Kakarot said and held his hands out in front of him, flexing his fingers suggestively. “Or put my hands around your pretty, narrow waist. Or run my fingers through your hair while you lay back in my arms while you read. Or…or…touch you…and…and get touched back when we’re in bed at night. Or, I…well…Chi didn’t really like it, and I don’t know if two guys can, but, um, I…I think about kissing you all the time, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

Vegeta said, “Are you thinking about kissing me right now, Kakarot?”

Kakarot nodded. Vegeta rose up off his heels and cupped Kakarot’s jaw. Vegeta canted his head to the side, his heart thwapping erratically in his chest like it had come unmoored from his vascular system. Vegeta almost laughed that he was far more nervous about kissing Kakarot for the first time than when he just rubbed dicks with him. 

Vegeta pressed his lips to Kakarot’s. They were warm, softer than Vegeta expected, and when Vegeta’s lips tugged on Kakarot’s lower lip, Kakarot gasped. Vegeta’s tongue fluttered along the seam of Kakarot’s lips and he hesitantly opened his mouth. Vegeta moved slowly, tasting Kakarot a little, gradually slipping his tongue deeper into his rival’s mouth until Kakarot reciprocated. His tongue slid along Vegeta’s into his mouth.

Kakarot moaned and his hands hovered over Vegeta’s skin. Vegeta used his own hand to guide Kakarot’s onto his waist. Kakarot followed suit with his other hand, taking Vegeta’s movements for the permission they were. Kakarot rose up higher on his knees, more into Vegeta’s space. His arms coiled around Vegeta, engulfing Vegeta’s waist. One hand splayed up onto Vegeta’s ribs on the side, the other spread downward onto his opposite hip. Kakarot moved like he expected Vegeta to assault him at the slightest misstep, which Vegeta found amusing since Kakarot was the one who had hit Vegeta twice since Vegeta confessed his love.

Vegeta eased out of the kiss, but kept his arm around Kakarot’s neck, touched his face with his other hand. “You’ve never been with a man?”

“I’ve never been with anyone but Chi,” Kakarot whispered.

“For starters, I’m not going to hurt you, or be angry. You can touch me however you want, and if I don’t like it, I’ll tell you. I won’t be mad though. That’s how you learn what feels good. Is it alright if I do the same with you? You’ll tell me if you don’t like something? But give it a chance? Since it sounds like maybe you and your wife didn’t have very…satisfying…sex.”

Kakarot stared into Vegeta’s eyes. His flush returned and he said, “Nothing I’ve done ever felt anything like what, um, what we did on the sand planet.”

“That’s frotting,” Vegeta said.

“When I lay on you? Or when the white stuff comes out of both of us?”

“Are you actually this naïve or are you fucking with me?”

Kakarot’s mouth dropped open and his eyes searched Vegeta’s as he stammered, “Are…can…can two guys, um, do that, together?”

“Fuck?”

“Yeah,” Kakarot whispered.

“Of course. You poor man. So…when we rubbed our cocks together, you liked that?” Vegeta asked and Kakarot’s adorable little smile made Vegeta’s insides rearranged themselves. Vegeta continued educating the adorable idiot, “That’s frotting. But the other was just coming. The, uh, white stuff, is semen, Kakarot. Cum. Giz. Seed. Whatever, there’s lots of names for most sex stuff. Good gods, you really are this ignorant. Hmm…Well. I can fix _that._ ”

Vegeta stood up, sad to leave the pleasure of Kakarot’s arms, but excited to show Kakarot every variety of pleasure he’d been missing out on in his life. He pulled Kakarot to his feet. Vegeta said, “You do want to live with me if you can touch me, correct?”

Kakarot nodded enthusiastically and Vegeta saw he already had a hard-on. Vegeta continued, “You want me to show you some ways we can touch each other, right now?”

An even bigger nod. Vegeta smirked and purred, “Well then, Kakarot, let’s start your training. Perhaps Whis would even endorse these ‘meditation exercises.’”

Kakarot’s face fell and he said, “Oh, we’re…we’re gonna meditate?”

“You silly man,” Vegeta said and ran a fingertip up Kakarot’s trapped erection, “these will be exercises I doubt you’ve ever done, but I’m certain you’ll enjoy them.”

Kakarot’s eyelids fluttered down and he gasped, “So…but…I, um, I get to touch you?”

“Yes, and I’ll be touching you as well,” Vegeta said, lacing his fingers with Kakarot’s and leading him toward their little house.

Kakarot was almost hopping with excitement and he grinned and said, “Like, like you _wanna_ touch me too? Like the way I want to touch you, you want to do those things back?”

Rumbling laughter escaped Vegeta and he said, “Yes, and probably a few things that haven’t occurred to you yet, but I think you’ll like them, Kakarot.”

“I do like learning new moves,” Kakarot said and gave Vegeta an impish little grin as he nudged him with his elbow. 

“Then you better prepare yourself, Kakarot, I imagine for once I might completely steamroll you,” Vegeta said and smirked as he looked Kakarot up and down.

The bigger Saiyan surprised Vegeta with his own shockingly sexy grin and said, “Yeah? Be careful, sometimes when I learn a new move from you, ‘Geta, I get pretty good with it. Sometimes even better than you.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Kakarot,” Vegeta purred.

Kakarot bent and nipped Vegeta’s earlobe and said, “Yeah, I think it is. May the best Saiyan win.”  



	7. Meditation Begins

Vegeta laid Kakarot on the bed, tugging at the sash on his gi. Kakarot’s grin faltered and he stammered, “Are…is…do…I…”

“Kakarot. Do you have that bag of sand?”

“Y-y-yeah? Why?” Kakarot said, his eyes huge and scared. Fear looked so strange and foreign on Kakarot’s face. 

Vegeta kissed the tip of his nose. “Do I need to get you high to get you to relax?” Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Kakarot finally laughed and pulled Vegeta down on top of him. “No! Jeez, ‘Geta, no, I want to…I don’t know…can we…can we kiss a little?”

“I hope so, I was rather enjoying kissing you, but I might feel you up a little under your gi,” Vegeta murmured and pressed his mouth to Kakarot’s. The relief and pleasure he felt, finally getting to kiss Kakarot, was almost orgasmic in itself. They kissed softly now, playfully, and it melted Vegeta's insides. It felt like love. Real love for all that Vegeta was, maniac and mess and occasionally even a moron.

Kakarot’s hand drifted up into Vegeta’s hair, combing his fingers through it, while his other curled around Vegeta’s waist. Kakarot grinned against Vegeta’s lips and whispered, “I love your little waist, ‘Geta. I just want to hold you all the time.”

Vegeta inched his hand under Kakarot’s gi. He said, “Be careful, Kakarot, if you held me all the time, when would you eat?”

Kakarot giggled and kissed down Vegeta’s neck, pausing and then kissing Vegeta’s chest. He said, his breath hot, “I dunno, ‘Geta, I think I could go a long time without food if I meant I got to hold you and kiss you.”

“Oh? So you’d starve me to death to satisfy your lust?” Vegeta said and snuck his other hand inside the loosened gi.

“You make me sound kinda dirty, ‘Geta. Couldn’t it be to satisfy my love?” Kakarot said, casting a nervous glance at Vegeta as he tongued Vegeta’s nipple hesitantly. “Does…does this feel okay?”

Vegeta sighed and smiled down at Kakarot and pushed him back flat on the bed so Vegeta could kiss his mouth. “ _Vku-karam_ , what did I tell you out there?”

“What’s voo-kramam, or whatever you said mean? Is that Saiyan? Did you just say a Saiyan thing to me, ‘Geta!? Did you say a dirty thing to me?” Kakarot asked, wiggling on the bed and squeezing Vegeta’s waist with both hands as he lifted Vegeta into the air.

“Gods, you do like my waist, don't you? Yes, of course it’s Saiyan, and no! It wasn’t dirty!” Vegeta said, but he felt his cheeks heat. He hadn’t even really registered that Kakarot would hear or notice the endearment. It simply fit, so Vegeta said it. It felt natural and perfect and good to say it. But Kakarot wanted to stick to kissing, so it was maybe a bit much.

“If it’s not dirty, why are you blushing, huh, ‘Geta?” Kakarot said, doing some bastardized version of bench press with Vegeta’s body and kissing Vegeta every time he lowered him.

“I’m not a toy, you know!” Vegeta bit out, but he wasn’t actually mad. It felt wonderful to be with someone who could move him this way: Kakarot didn’t even use effort to lift Vegeta.

“I dunno, you’re _kind_ of like a toy for me. You’re fun and I want you all to myself, and I might hide you if anyone else wanted to play with you, and I’m happy that I finally got you after looking at you all these years…Isn’t love kinda like the best toy an adult can get?” Kakarot said.

Vegeta’s insides, which he already thought were completely mush, melted more at how sweet and dopey Kakarot could be. Inadvertently romantic. “You are ridiculous,” Vegeta said and held on to Kakarot’s face so it became some mix of a sit-up, bench-pressing, and making out. “Why are you using me as a prop to work out?”

“I’m just so excited, ‘Geta! And also, um…I know…well…the thing that happened on the sand planet, what’d you call it again?”

“Frotting?” Vegeta said, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah! That! I think if I let you lay on me again we might end up frotting again,” Kakarot said, blushing.

“Do you _not_ want to frot?” Vegeta said. Kakarot wasn’t just in the closet, he was in fucking Narnia with the twists and turns it was taking him to get out. 

“No! I mean, yes! I _do_ want to frot! But…are…do…am I supposed to?” Kakarot said and the fear was back in his eyes.

Vegeta was relieved that at least the thread of what he’d called Kakarot had been lost. Vegeta shifted his weight, tipped out of Kakarot’s hands, and sat down on his hips so they were frotting. Kakarot’s head flew back and he groaned, “Oh, man, ‘Geta, you’re already hard too…” Kakarot bucked up towards Vegeta.

Vegeta slid his hands under Kakarot’s gi again, running his fingertips along all the glorious ridges of muscle. “There’s no ‘supposed to’ anything with our bodies. We can do whatever feels good whenever it feels good as often as it feels good. Is this…” Vegeta shuddered as Kakarot’s cock really slid hard against his. He reached and tipped Kakarot’s face to look at him. “Is this some leftover nonsense from your wife?”

Kakarot’s eyebrows crumpled up and he said, “Well, I don't know. I…With Chi it was…I just did what she told me when she told me, nothing else. I don’t think she meant to be mean or even controlling. I just didn’t…react…this way to her. So, she kinda had to direct me. So…I…It’s…I can just do what I want?”

Vegeta’s heart hurt again that Kakarot, who was almost sixty, if Vegeta’s math wasn’t mistaken, hadn’t even had real sexual agency in his entire life. That one of the memorable events had been fucking his wife while so deep in fantasy about Vegeta that he’d called Vegeta’s name was just a tragedy for a sexual creature. If Kakarot were asexual or had a low libido, it would be one thing, but it seemed that wasn’t the case at all. 

Vegeta bent and kissed Kakarot, rocked his hips on Kakarot until he was panting. “ _Vku-karam_ , I want you to do whatever you want with me. I mean it. There are some things that require…prep…for men that are slightly different, but don’t be afraid to ask me, alright? I won’t even ruthlessly mock you as I’ve been known to do with other things,” Vegeta said with a smirk and another thorough kiss.

“Really? You won’t get mad? Or…or…what if…what if it feels bad for you?” Kakarot said and the fear was back.

“I'll tell you. Sex is like anything else physical, some things you get quickly, others take more practice, but there’s no harm trying. I haven’t had sex with a man in a very long time, so I'm rusty too. But…the good news for you…” Vegeta said and gave Kakarot a quick stroking inside his pants, “Is that I was rather good at it when I made a habit of it.”

Kakarot writhed and panted beneath him. He gasped, “‘Geta, um, if you…oh gods that feels _really_ good…if you keep…oh gods…”

Vegeta gently pushed Kakarot’s gi up out of the way and shoved his pants down enough that he could really work Kakarot’s prick. “Yes, _vku-karam_ , I want you to come for me. You can cover me in your cum, if you wish.”

Kakarot squirmed and his cries got higher and higher, but Vegeta wondered how cruel the harpy had been because Kakarot looked _terrified_ of his own orgasm. Vegeta curled over him and kissed him more. “ _Vku-karam_ means ‘my love.’ I called you my love, because you are. Don’t be afraid, _vku-karam_ , I want your pleasure. I crave it,” Vegeta purred, kissing Kakarot softly and tenderly, but never relenting in his hand-job, which got easier as Kakarot’s cock streamed pre-cum.

Kakarot grabbed Vegeta’s waist again and squeezed him so hard that Vegeta had to flex to keep from being hurt, but he didn’t mind. Kakarot’s wounds were deep. When Kakarot let go, tears almost broke free as he wailed. He breathed, “Sorry!” as the last of his cum splattered Vegeta.

Vegeta canted his head, slowed his hand, and then dragged it up through the splatter on both of them before licking his fingers. He whispered, “I’m not. Only sorry that you felt you needed to apologize.”

Kakarot searched his eyes and said, “You’re…you’re sure? You don’t think it’s gross?” Kakarot’s eyes darted away.

Vegeta needed to make an impression on Kakarot. He scooted down, escaping Kakarot’s death grip, and curled his tongue against Kakarot’s skin, cleaning the cum off him. He sucked and kissed and licked Kakarot’s softening cock, and all over his belly. He used the edge of his finger to gather the cum off of his own body, and sucked it off his finger. “The opposite of gross, _vku-karam._ I love it. I love you. I don’t want you to apologize when we’re loving one another like this. I want you to be honest with me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but I think…I think you need to try your best to leave her ideas about your sexuality behind. About your body. Just be with me. So this _is_ a meditation exercise. A mindfulness exercise. Whis will be so proud.”

“But ‘Geta, you didn’t, you didn’t get to do it too. And, I made a mess and I—“

“Kakarot. Did you just see me lick your cum off of you? Did I seem unhappy?”

“No, you looked, um, well, I…well,” Kakarot gestured at his renewed hard-on. “It was sexy, ‘Geta. I like it when you lick me, but it made me feel like it was okay, you know, what I did.”

“Yes, because it is. You had an orgasm. That is the goal of most sexual endeavors. Obviously the journey is fun as well, but I want that. Every time. I want you to come.”

“On my stomach like that?” Kakarot said, a line appearing as he frowned.

Vegeta blinked. The level of Kakarot’s naïveté stunned Vegeta. He said, “Okay, we are starting from a much different baseline than I realized. You can come wherever you want. It’s hard to clean off some surfaces and sometimes it stains, but honestly, I don’t care about any of that. We can have cum-stained sheets and walls and ceiling, for all I care. I want you to feel good, that is the only thing I care about. You can come in my hand, on my body, in my mouth, and though I’ve never received before, eventually, once we work up to it, you can come in my ass, you—“

“Your ass!?” Kakarot squeaked, looking terrified again.

“You really didn’t know that’s how two men have sex? And many women like it that way too,” Vegeta said, running his hands along Kakarot’s thighs just to keep some positive physical contact through what seemed to be a very stressful event for Kakarot.

Kakarot’s eyes were wide and he said, “I thought it was kinda a one way street, you know?”

“Oh, you poor, naïve creature. It’s not. You need lube, to make it slick, and it's polite to prep the receiver by fingering them and stretching them a little, but even that’s not always necessary. It varies. I’ll show you, don't worry, sweet.”

Kakarot’s cheeks flushed and he smiled shyly. “Okay…I…It might take me a bit of getting used to…to everything. But some of…of how I’ve felt makes more sense. Like, oh man, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about my wife while you’re touching my dick, but when I, um, thought about you…I just…I just imagined I could be inside you somehow. And sometimes I’d dream about you being inside me. I’m…it’s…I’m excited to actually be able to do those things with you.”

Vegeta laid back down on Kakarot, letting their hips roll more languidly together. “I just want you to know you can be at ease with me, Kakarot. Let me love you, yes?”

“You know, I am at ease with you, ‘Geta, I just…I didn’t want to disappoint you right away,” Kakarot said, searching Vegeta’s eyes.

“I’m only disappointed we didn’t figure this out years ago, but never in you. I could never be disappointed in you, _vku-karam_.” Vegeta kissed Kakarot more.

Kakarot’s hands grew bolder. He groped Vegeta’s butt and traced his tail scar and slid up onto his back and pecs and flanks, his fingertips brushing every inch of Vegeta’s exposed skin before he trailed them down the long muscles on either side of Vegeta’s spine and very slowly slipped them inside Vegeta’s shorts.

Vegeta said nothing, only kept kissing Kakarot, kept letting him explore. Kakarot murmured, “‘Geta, your ass is like…half the reason I can’t focus during training. I just, oh man, I just want to squeeze it!”

“So squeeze it, you won’t hurt me,” Vegeta said and kissed down Kakarot’s neck. Kakarot did and when Vegeta said nothing, he squeezed harder and Vegeta growled with pleasure and sucked his earlobe. “I _like_ that. What was the other half of why you couldn’t focus?”

Kakarot’s hand trembled a little as he dragged it around Vegeta’s hip and very, very hesitantly touched Vegeta’s prick. Vegeta shifted to give him better access. Kakarot broke their kiss to look at Vegeta’s face. Vegeta smiled and rolled his hips to thrust into Kakarot’s hand as he wrapped it more confidently around Vegeta. Kakarot whispered, barely audible, “Is…Can I do it to you like I do, um, when I’m alone?”

“Yes…And I would like to watch you do it to yourself, sweet. I would love that,” Vegeta breathed and dove back into kissing Kakarot.

Kakarot perhaps didn’t know anything else about sex, but Vegeta took a certain pleasure knowing that probably a great deal of the practice Kakarot had had stroking dick was stroking himself to thoughts of Vegeta. Kakarot gasped out, as though he were getting the hand-job, “I…Will you do it on me, ‘Geta? Will you…um…come on me? Does it feel good?”

“Yes, yes, oh _vku-karam_ , stroke me like you stroke yourself. I want to come on you, sweet, gods do I want to come on you,” Vegeta rasped. Vegeta lost himself, his belly seized, and his climax shivered up through his balls and his cum covered Kakarot’s hand and his hip, getting the bed and Kakarot’s gi too. Vegeta watched Kakarot carefully, and Kakarot swallowed hard and looked at Vegeta. His expression looked like he expected Vegeta to punch him. Vegeta said, “Thank you.”

“You’re not mad?” Kakarot said and curled up to kiss Vegeta, but he stopped.

“The opposite. That was perfect,” Vegeta said and met Kakarot’s mouth. “You poor thing. The only way to get you through this is to make you come so many times that you forget the shame you seem to have.”

“It’s not really…shame…’Geta. I just feel…rude…I guess,” Kakarot said, but he smeared some of the cum in his palm and held his cock with Vegeta’s. “It’s, um, it’s nice that we can keep going. I…well…especially on the days you wore your little shorts…sometimes I just couldn’t get it to stop and it made me so mad because even, um, even coming, you know, didn’t really help.”

“Mmm…I might wear my little shorts all the time. I didn’t realize they had such an effect on you,” Vegeta said and kissed Kakarot’s mouth more.

“I like that you call me nice names, ‘Geta. Better than clown or idiot,” Kakarot said and giggled.

“Well…I’ll try to stop, but you’ll always be my sweet idiot, my adorable clown, my perfect dope. I love all that you are, Kakarot, even when you’re a godsdamned fool.”

“You were being kinda dumb earlier, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said, but his voice almost faded into a groan as he started working their cocks more vigorously.

“I never said I _wasn’t_ an idiot.”

“You do say you’re the Prince of All Saiyans a lot, though. Should I call you that?” Kakarot grinned and curled up to suck on Vegeta’s ear. He rasped, “Like, if I were to say, I want you to show me, my prince. I want you to fuck me, my prince. Do you think you’d like that?”

Vegeta turned to Kakarot, scrutinized him. “I very much like hearing all those things…do you mean them?”

Kakarot wiggled beneath him, until his pants were down around his knees. He sat up and pulled his gi top off. Kakarot’s cheeks flamed and he kissed Vegeta’s cheek. He murmured, “I guess I might have to take you out of your little shorts if I want you to do that, huh?”

Vegeta smirked. “I can fuck you with my shorts on if you want. I’ll fuck you however you like.”

Kakarot’s eyes sparkled. He said, “Really? You…you don’t mind? Because I…oh man, ‘Geta…I thought about, um, I thought about it a lot. And sometimes, I thought about just inching ‘em down enough that I could…um…could…you know, like with my mouth?”

“Suck me off? Blow me? Give me head?” Vegeta offered.

“Yeah…that…I think,” Kakarot said, but his eyebrows were in a worried little peak.

Vegeta’s jaw dropped and he said, “Have you never gotten a proper blow job?”

“Well…I mean…sometimes Chi would use her mouth a little to, um, make it work…but…never…” Kakarot trailed off, turned purple, and then whispered, “Never til I came. Is…sorry…”

“Fucking hell, Kakarot, _I’m_ sorry for you. That can’t be allowed to stand,” Vegeta said and tossed Kakarot farther onto the bed, making him laugh and knocking the morose expression off his face. “I’m going to suck your dick so well.”

“Whaa…No, um, ‘Geta, you don’t have to do that just because I talked about it!” Kakarot looked terrified again.

Vegeta dipped his head and curled his tongue under Kakarot’s balls. He slipped one into his mouth and sucked it gently, and Kakarot’s protests devolved into moans of pleasure. He sucked the second one a little harder and Kakarot’s hips started to move. He kissed up the underside of Kakarot’s prick. He put the tip in his mouth and wound his tongue around the head, giving it a squeeze and moaning at the pre-cum that came out of Kakarot. Streamed out of him.

Kakarot breathed, “I…’Geta…oh gods, when you moan on me…”

Vegeta felt Kakarot’s hand awkwardly searching. Vegeta reached up and held Kakarot’s hand as he took Kakarot's cock deeply in his throat, clenching the muscles there. Kakarot relaxed for a while, but as he writhed beneath Vegeta’s mouth, panting and pleading, he finally gasped, “‘Geta, please stop, I can’t…I can’t hold on any longer…”

Vegeta squeezed his hand and Kakarot cried out and bucked up into Vegeta’s mouth, more moans and cries following until Vegeta gently pulled off with a final long lick. Kakarot’s dazed eyes found his and Kakarot said, “I…you…that was amazing, ‘Geta. You…you’re okay?”

Vegeta sat back on his haunches and gestured to his hard-on. “So much better than okay, sweet. Please trust that I _love_ bringing you pleasure.” Kakarot looked exhausted, even as a dopey smile spread on his face. “You look like you need a nap.”

“Is that okay, too?” Kakarot said, opening his arms, “Would, um, are you tired?”

“I am,” Vegeta said. He adjusted the blankets and curled into Kakarot’s arms. Kakarot’s arm underneath him bent until his fingers twined in Vegeta’s hair, idling scratching Vegeta. His other hand found Vegeta’s waist again.

“Thanks, ‘Geta, for, um, for being patient with me,” Kakarot whispered.

Vegeta squeezed Kakarot’s big, muscular chest, and hummed. “Thank you, for being brave. You better rest up though, your training just started.”

Kakarot laughed and said, “I really _like_ this training. But I don’t know if it will help my focus for our _other_ training.”

“Hmm…I can imagine just going all out, beating the shit out of you, and then just fucking the life out of you, right in the dirt,” Vegeta purred.

“Oh man, ‘Geta, don’t get me all riled up talking like that!” Kakarot said and nudged Vegeta’s face up to his to kiss. They both laughed into the kiss, but Vegeta could feel Kakarot’s weariness like a haze over the bigger Saiyan, so he let that be it for the moment. Within minutes, Kakarot’s breathing leveled into the quiet rhythm of sleep.


	8. Physical Acumen

Kakarot slept hard. If he’d told Vegeta the truth, he’d been sleeping poorly since they moved into their little cottage together, so the poor man was probably exhausted in addition to sex-starved. No wonder he’d been a shit training partner. Vegeta watched his sleeping face for a moment in the golden light of the early evening. Vegeta kissed Kakarot’s forehead softly and slithered quietly out of bed.

If Vegeta knew nothing else about a properly fucked Saiyan, it was that they required feeding afterwards. Vegeta loved cooking anyway, but his stomach grew wings and flapped around in his abdomen at the thought of feeding Kakarot as…as his mate. His lover. His only. Normally Vegeta’s face was the very definition of resting bitch face, but at the moment, he could barely subdue a ridiculous smile. He couldn’t even believe he’d just sucked Kakarot off after the man had confessed his long held love for Vegeta. His lust. Vegeta almost shook he was so excited to live with Kakarot with this new information. Vegeta was so excited he wanted to _tell_ someone, which never happened.

He started in on a gigantic dinner. A welcome home of sorts for Kakarot, but also a celebration of them both stopping their stupidity. It made him giddy to feed Kakarot and then possibly fuck the life out of him. To show the bigger Saiyan what he’d been missing out on for far too long. Vegeta fantasized about spreading Kakarot out on the kitchen table…the counter…up against the fridge. They would have to take a holiday from training.

Kakarot swaggered out of the bedroom, lovely in sleepy dishevelment. A shy smile lit his face when he saw Vegeta, who hadn’t bothered with clothes. Kakarot wore Vegeta’s training shorts and now Vegeta had some sympathy for Kakarot’s plight. The shorts looked fucking divine on Kakarot. Kakarot’s eyes met his and his smile grew.

He bent and whispered, “So…can I kiss you when I want to now?”

“You better,” Vegeta said and pulled Kakarot’s half-naked body against him while he tossed vegetables on the stove.

The bigger man murmured against Vegeta’s lips, “And touch your tiny waist?”

“You can touch me wherever you like,” Vegeta said and deepened the kiss as Kakarot’s hands came together around his waist. 

He touched his fingertips together over Vegeta’s spine and giggled. “You have no idea how bad I’ve wanted to do this every time you cook. Though this is a nice addition,” Kakarot said and slid his hands down onto Vegeta’s bare ass. “Gods, ‘Geta, you almost done cooking? I’m just…just…I want you!”

“Not hungry?” Vegeta said, honestly surprised.

“I am, but not as much as I just want you,” Kakarot said and he circled his fingers around Vegeta’s tail scar again. “Now that I’ve had a taste, I want the whole meal.”

“We’ll starve to death, the both of us, if we give in every time we want each other,” Vegeta said, but he was already turning the stove off.

“Yeah, but we could do something quick, right?” Kakarot said and squeezed Vegeta’s ass. “You said you had lots of stuff to show me.”

“Very well, sweet. You leave me no choice but to have my way with you and then cook while you’re in a stupor,” Vegeta said and hoisted Kakarot onto his hips.

Kakarot threw his head back and laughed. “Even though I know how strong you are, it still feels great to get tossed around like this, ‘Geta. Do you like when I toss you around?”

“Yes. I do. We’ll probably come up with all sorts of uses for our strength—“

“Yeah, like I was just laying in bed for a minute thinking about how maybe my arms are long enough that if I was doing a handstand, I wonder if I could use my mouth? Or like, have you ever done it where we could both use our mouths at the same time? That seems like it would be _really_ fun. And you still…you still have to show me…you know…my…like…inside me? You can do that?”

“Do you mean in your ass? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yeah…I mean…I think I do. It makes me real hard thinking about it. But I’m kinda having a hard time…um…if you know what I mean,” Kakarot said with an impish little grin and rolled his hips against Vegeta, his erection plainly visible in the ridiculous shorts.

“I do know what you mean,” Vegeta said, nodding down at his own erection. “I’m starving, so tell me what you want first, sweet. Your first sexual wish.”

“Well…like…like you said that it’s polite to…to…to finger a person before you, um, fuck them, so, like, do you ever do that, just that?”

Vegeta leaned in and said against Kakarot’s ear, “Yes. I can also do that while I suck your cock. Or lick your ass, which is called rimming. You might have to start using words like fuck, cock, that sort of thing, you know, though I find it adorable when you try to talk around the actual anatomy at play.”

Kakarot giggled again. He buried his blushing face in Vegeta’s neck and muttered, “Fine, will you finger my ass, ‘Geta? So I can get fucked by your big, pretty cock sooner?” 

Vegeta groaned, “Fuck, Kakarot, you’re going to make me come just talking like that. You just sound so _naughty_ when you say it.”

Kakarot smiled against the skin of Vegeta’s neck and kissed up to Vegeta’s ear and breathed, “You mean if I say I fantasize about you slamming your cock into my ass again and again until you come inside me that might…might make you want to do that to me?”

“Fucking gods, Kakarot, have you been faking your naïveté so you could take me unawares like this?” Vegeta said, but he loved it. He loved that Kakarot wanted him. 

Kakarot bit his neck a little, sucked a lot, and Vegeta crawled them both onto the bed. He unceremoniously rolled Kakarot’s knees up by his shoulders. “I’m not giving you a proper rimming, that will have to be later, but just a taste. I want you know your options,” Vegeta said and pressed a line of kisses over the hard muscles of Kakarot’s ass until he reached the bigger man’s pucker.

Kakarot’s breathing was almost frantic as Vegeta spread his tongue and licked him. He squeaked, “Oh man, ‘Geta, that…oh man!”

Vegeta might never get over Kakarot’s cute, innocent exclamations during sex. It was adorable. Vegeta’s tongue rode over the tense ridges of skin and muscle. He whispered, “You’ll need to relax if you want me to love you properly, sweet.”

“‘Geta, I…I don’t know if I can, it’s…wow, it’s intense.”

Vegeta lingered over Kakarot’s hole as he started languidly stroking his prick. That helped significantly with Kakarot relaxing. It was turning Vegeta into a mess as Kakarot’s opening twitched as his dick dripped pre-cum until it was slick in Vegeta’s hand. Vegeta didn’t dip inside Kakarot with his tongue because he thought his virginal lover would handle the first intrusion into his “one-way street” better if Vegeta could walk him through it.

He pulled some lube out of his bedside table and kissed Kakarot softly. “You know what lube is, right?”

“Well…that’s lube, right?” Kakarot said, his hands going to Vegeta’s waist as if they really couldn’t resist it.

“Yes…Well, it’s just a necessary part of anything anal. Spit will do in some cases, but the slicker the better, especially when you’re first acclimating to it. I need you to trust me. Trust me to take care of you, alright?”

“I trust you with anything, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said, his eyes searching Vegeta’s. 

Vegeta slicked his fingers and poured a little on Kakarot’s bud, making the big man gasp. Vegeta kept running one hand up and down Kakarot’s length. “I’ll play first, then tell you when I’m going inside you, yes?”

Kakarot nodded, the pink of his cheeks deepening to red. Vegeta pulsed his fingertips on Kakarot’s opening, kissing him, and worked his cock. Vegeta murmured, “I can’t wait to fuck you. And I can’t wait for you to fuck me too. I want everything with you.”

Kakarot’s need for reassurance and affection was evident when Vegeta’s words made his ass relax. “You feel perfect. So tight and you taste so sweet.”

“Does…does it feel good for you to do that, ‘Geta? You don’t just do it for me?”

“Doing anything with your body feels good. You’re perfect and I love touching you. I love you touching me. I’m going to touch you inside, okay?” Vegeta said. Kakarot’s ass relaxed and he nodded. Vegeta eased just the tip of his finger inside.

“Oh…” Kakarot breathed, “I…m-m-more…I think. Yeah…oh gods…wow.”

Vegeta bent to suck Kakarot’s nipple, causing him to arch up, but unfortunately also to tense up a bit as well. “Stay relaxed, sweet, let me inside you. Let me show you the best part.”

“You mean…you mean it feels better? ‘Cause I’m…wow…you, uh, you might have to stop touching my dick, ‘Geta…it’s…it’s feeling really good,” Kakarot whispered, “I didn’t even know this was what I dreamed of, but it is…”

Vegeta’s own control was under threat because a single finger sliding into Kakarot’s slick, tight, hot ass was wrecking him. Just the thought of giving Kakarot his first prostate orgasm was making Vegeta’s dick twitch. “Can I add another, _vku-karam_?”

“Oh…yeah…but…stop…stop touching my dick. I want…I want to enjoy it for a little…is…is that okay?” Kakarot said in a dazed, breathy tone and Vegeta kissed him, enjoying the heavy-lidded desire plain on Kakarot’s face.

“Yes, of course,” Vegeta said and ceased stroking Kakarot as he pushed another finger alongside the first.

“‘Geta,” Kakarot groaned and splayed himself wider. “I…I feel like I might come anyway…is that…is that normal?”

“Yes, in fact,” Vegeta thrust deeper and found Kakarot’s p-spot.

Kakarot wailed, coming hard, his whole torso rising off the bed until he crushed Vegeta’s mouth with his own, spattering both of them, even their chins, with cum. Vegeta groaned as Kakarot’s hand found Vegeta’s cock and pumped it furiously. Vegeta gasped into Kakarot’s mouth and added to the mess as his own orgasm swamped him. Vegeta groaned more as Kakarot’s ass milked his fingers on and on, so hot and tight that Vegeta wanted to drive his cock into that perfection immediately.

Vegeta tried to take deep breaths through his nose to recover from the orgasm and let that urge to fuck Kakarot die down. Kakarot pleaded, “Can you do that with your cock, ‘Geta? Can you touch that part of me with your cock? Please? Oh gods, I just…I need it, please. I need it so bad.”

Vegeta would never, ever, no matter how hard he trained, be able to resist Kakarot begging for anything in bed. “Gods, yes, sweet, lay back for me. I want to look at your beautiful face while I fuck you.”

“Then next time I want…I want you behind me, you know?” Kakarot said and the fire Vegeta saw in his eyes made his belly clench with anticipation.

“I’ll fuck you every single way we can imagine,” Vegeta purred. He scraped some cum off Kakarot’s abs and coated his cock in that and lube.

“Oh man, ‘Geta, that’s pretty hot. Can you do that, is it okay to get cum in there, right? So you can come inside me?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind, I would like to fucking fill you with cum, _vku-karam_ ,” Vegeta growled.

“Yeah, oh, yeah, that…that sounds great,” Kakarot panted out, pulling his legs up and wide, holding them behind his knees.

“Relax. It might be a little uncomfortable when we first start, but it’ll get easier, alright?”

“I don’t mind a little pain with you, ‘Geta. It’s kind of all mixed up with wanting to fight you and fuck you,” Kakarot said with a coy little smile.

“So saucy, Kakarot,” Vegeta said with a smirk and pressed his head against Kakarot’s opening.

Kakarot’s eyelids fluttered down and he moaned at just the pressure Vegeta put on his ass. Kakarot whimpered, “Please, oh man, please, ‘Geta, I want you inside me.” The bigger man surprised Vegeta as he reached between their bodies and gripped Vegeta’s slick cock, guiding it into his ass. “‘Geta, oh gods, ‘Geta, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…I know I just did it, but I think it’s…oh man. Don’t move for a sec, okay?”

Vegeta kissed Kakarot while he panted and squirmed. “Okay, sweet? Do you want me to pull out if it hurts—“

“It doesn’t. I just almost lost control again. I’m not ready. I want to do it. I want to feel all of you. So I just need a sec because it feels so good. You feel so good.”

Vegeta kissed lightly over Kakarot’s muscular chest, down his chiseled abs as far as he could reach, and back up to Kakarot’s mouth. He growled against Kakarot’s throat, “What if I just want to make you come again and again and again?”

“‘Geta! Let me…let me try to be good at it, okay?” Kakarot said.

Vegeta’s face snapped up. He roughly seized Kakarot’s face. He rolled into Kakarot hard and fast and hissed, “No matter when you fucking _come_ you are amazing, _vku-karam_. I don’t want you to resist your own pleasure out of some misguided understanding of what makes _me_ feel good.”

Kakarot groaned and he used his powerful abs to bring his ass up to meet every single thrust. He panted out, “You feel so good, ‘Geta. I just want to keep feeling you inside me. Please, please…please!” Kakarot came up off the bed entirely. 

Vegeta responded by floating up with him, still slamming into him, losing his mind inside Kakarot’s tight, clenching ass. Kakarot’s seed splattered them both as he yanked Vegeta to his mouth while Vegeta continued to thrust into him, now surrounded by a rippling, crackling cloud of chi. Vegeta murmured, “I will fuck you until you tell me to stop, sweet.”

Kakarot whimpered and wrapped around Vegeta. “I love you, ‘Geta. I love you so much, please don’t stop. I want you inside me. Please. Please.”

Up in the air, Vegeta was able to slide his hands down under Kakarot’s ass. He traced his fingers over Kakarot’s tail scar. Kakarot screamed and startled Vegeta by pelting him with another load of giz. “Fucking hell, Kakarot, you do need to get fucked, don’t you?”

“Yeah, oh gods, that feels, oh, ‘Geta…” Kakarot’s voice trailed into a whine as Vegeta buzzed his tail scar with chi. “Shit!” Kakarot squeaked and somehow the larger Saiyan came again. Vegeta _loved_ making Kakarot have multiple orgasms right on top of each other. It was satisfying on its own, but it meant Kakarot’s ass was going absolutely crazy on Vegeta’s prick. It clenched and squeezed and gripped him.

“‘Geta, do it inside me, come inside me!” Kakarot pleaded and clutched Vegeta’s face with one hand as his other fumbled down Vegeta’s body. Kakarot roughly palmed Vegeta’s tail scar and tried to emulate Vegeta’s chi manipulation.

Kakarot’s chi techniques were never subtle or refined, so it was more of a blast than a buzz. Luckily Vegeta’s own feelings about pain and pleasure were mixed together. He cried out at the burning jolt into some of his most sensitive nerves and plunged even deeper into Kakarot. His whole belly tightened and heated as he released inside Kakarot. Vegeta butted Kakarot’s head up so he could bite Kakarot’s pec.

Kakarot moaned more and his hand spread wide over Vegeta’s tailbone and ass, his middle finger sliding into Vegeta’s cleft. It drifted lower and brushed over Vegeta’s opening. Kakarot breathed out, “That was amazing…I want to do you too, ‘Geta…”

“Right now?” Vegeta said, wondering just how much stamina his newfound lover had.

“Oh, uh, no, I don’t think I can go again right now. Maybe after dinner though?”

“Does that mean you’ll let me finish making dinner?” Vegeta teased, kissing Kakarot softly.

“Maybe…I’ll try…but you might have to wear pants, ‘Geta, if you want me to keep my hands off your butt,” Kakarot said, palming Vegeta’s cheeks.

Vegeta eased out of Kakarot, hoping he hadn’t hurt him in their lovemaking. Kakarot winced and Vegeta said, “Sorry. I got excited.”

“I’m okay. I just like having you inside me,” Kakarot said, his cheeks turning red again.

“I love that you’re blushing with my cum dripping out your ass,” Vegeta said, brushing his thumb over his lover’s cheekbone.

They cleaned up and Vegeta pulled on Kakarot’s gi pants, rolling them up until they were manageable. Kakarot giggled and slapped Vegeta’s ass before wrapping his big arms around Vegeta’s waist and purring in his ear, “Still can’t resist you, even in baggy pants.”

“Good. I don’t want you to resist me,” Vegeta said and kissed Kakarot over his shoulder as they stumbled out to the kitchen. 

Kakarot leaned on the counter while Vegeta cooked, snatching little bits while Vegeta pretended to chide him. Vegeta swatted his hand away, but with a smile, and then Kakarot’s hand would dart to his ass, giving him a little pinch. “Sweet, you’re making it very difficult to feed you.”

“I could try making it harder, ‘Geta,” Kakarot growled and snuck his hand inside Vegeta’s pants while he swirled his tongue in Vegeta’s ear. Vegeta was right about Kakarot’s ability to quickly learn anything physical.

Vegeta tried to resist Kakarot’s hand job as he managed multiple dishes on the stove. But when he continued to stifle his moans, Kakarot murmured, “Guess I’ll just have to have a snack, ‘Geta, because I’m real hungry.”

“Good gods, Kakarot, have a bit of—“ Vegeta’s voice spiraled up to a squeak as Kakarot fell to his knees and yanked the loose gi pants down. The larger Saiyan’s mouth engulfed Vegeta. Vegeta whimpered as Kakarot moved his hips so he could really start mouth-fucking Vegeta. Vegeta didn’t even dare look down for fear that the sight of Kakarot on his knees blowing him set him off immediately. “Oh fuck,” he breathed when he succumbed to his desire to see that view.

Kakarot’s prettily flushed cheeks turned even redder when his eyes darted up to see Vegeta staring down at him. Vegeta ran his fingers through Kakarot’s hair, scratching his scalp, and Kakarot groaned. Vegeta’s knees trembled. He gasped, “Kakarot, oh gods, your mouth feels amazing…Gods…are you sure you’ve never sucked cock?”

Kakarot pulled off to laugh, his hand continuing where his mouth left off, and he said, “Don’t make me laugh while I’m sucking your dick, ‘Geta!”

“It was a reasonable question, Kakarot, deep-throating me like a porn-star,” Vegeta said, caressing the larger Saiyan’s blushing cheeks more.

Kakarot slapped his ass hard and took Vegeta’s prick back into his mouth. He moved faster and his hands spread on Vegeta’s ass cheeks, palmed him, kneaded him, and his fingertips inched into Vegeta’s cleft. He briefly let Vegeta’s cock out of his mouth to whisper, “Can I touch you there?”

“Where?” Vegeta said, primarily to make Kakarot blush more.

“Your…your ass…” Kakarot stammered, his eyes nervous.

“You are touching my ass, Kakarot,” Vegeta said with a smirk.

“Not that part, you meanie! You’re going to tease me even while I’ve got your dick in my mouth?” Kakarot said, but he grinned.

“You don’t have my dick in your mouth, sweet. Not even the tip,” Vegeta said, “But yes, I told you, touch me wherever you like.”

Kakarot sucked his fingers, covering them in saliva, and gave Vegeta a sexy smile before showing Vegeta just what a quick learner he was. He moved his mouth up and down Vegeta’s length, sliding his fist up and down the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. At the same time, he threaded his arm between Vegeta’s thighs, his wet fingertips finding Vegeta’s bud immediately.

The fingers were surer than Vegeta expected. Kakarot explored his pucker for a moment. Vegeta gasped as he slipped his finger inside Vegeta and groaned on Vegeta’s cock. The finger moved smoothly in and out, going deeper with every plunge until Kakarot seamlessly added a second. Once Vegeta was taking the full length of Kakarot’s fingers with ease, Kakarot left them there, sucking on Vegeta’s cock until Vegeta bucked into the wet heat of his mouth.

Kakarot gently probed inside Vegeta and Vegeta didn’t expect him to find his p-spot so quickly, but it was like he knew exactly where he was going. “Oh shit, Kakarot…oh gods…” Vegeta moaned. Kakarot returned to thrusting now that he found a target. The larger Saiyan was as relentless in his fucking as he was in his fighting. “Sweet…oh gods…I…if…if you don’t want me to come in your mouth, you need to pull off!”

Kakarot hummed on his cock and plunged harder with his fingers. Vegeta had fingered himself, so he’d had a prostate orgasm, but never with another. Never with someone he loved. A full body shiver rippled through Vegeta’s body and he had to brace himself on the stove as he climaxed, shouting with shock at the intensity of the orgasm. Kakarot slowed his fingering and his mouth in sync. He eased out and off Vegeta and smiled up at him.

“I like sucking your dick. I see why you weren’t upset. I thought…I dunno…I thought maybe it would be weird having my mouth on you, but it was just…hot,” Kakarot said, standing up. The bigger Saiyan used his large hands to palm Vegeta’s ass again. “I like fingering you too. You think…you think I can do it with my dick later?”

“I don’t know about putting fingers and your dick in my ass, sweet, we might have to work up to that,” Vegeta said with a smirk.

“Have you always been flirting with me when I thought you were just being mean?” Kakarot said with a little grin as he kissed down Vegeta’s throat.

“Maybe. Maybe. But yes. Of course you can fuck me. But not until I’ve fed you. I don’t want to wake up and find you’ve wasted away from starvation because I was so relentless in making love with you.”

Kakarot blushed and kissed Vegeta’s mouth again. “I like when you call it that, ‘Geta.”

“I’ll call it whatever you want as long as I get to keep doing it with you,” Vegeta murmured, kissing Kakarot more deeply, “But you’re distracting me from feeding you, so take your naughty mouth farther from me so I can finish cooking!”

Kakarot squeezed his ass a final time and said, “I’m gonna go get some fruit for breakfast tomorrow. Do we have enough meat or should I hunt too? Maybe I’ll just hunt in the morning so we don’t have to try to cram it all in the fridge.”

“Hurry up, it won’t take me that long to finish,” Vegeta said.

“Yeah, I know, you finished pretty quick, ‘Geta!” Kakarot said and danced out of range when Vegeta tried to punch him.

“You’ll pay for such insolence later, sweet,” Vegeta said.

Kakarot put his fingers to his forehead and said, “I hope so,” and disappeared.


	9. Mind Over Matter

Vegeta finished cooking before Kakarot returned and as the food began to cool, Vegeta began to worry. Had something happened to Kakarot? Had he changed his mind? Vegeta cast his mind wider and farther to search out his lover’s chi but couldn’t find it at all. Neither Whis nor Beerus were on-planet either.

Vegeta took a few long, deep breaths. Kakarot was probably just in god form. Sometimes, especially if he was going to IT very long distances, he ascended to travel because it was easier that way. Vegeta finished cleaning up the kitchen. He started their laundry, rolling his eyes as he found himself tidying up Kakarot’s slovenly half of their room. He didn’t really mind, it just amused him that the minute he got a blowjob, he was doing exactly what he said he wouldn’t. Another smile tried to creep onto Vegeta’s face: he would do anything for Kakarot.

When a full hour passed without any sign of the bigger Saiyan, Vegeta’s worry morphed into an icy, suffocating panic. Vegeta focused and transformed to his own god form. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to sense Kakarot. But the universe felt distinctly…empty. Vegeta’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t feel _anyone_. Vegeta could always sense his children, no matter where he was. But they were absent too. Piccolo’s chi was missing. No Dende. No Bulma. No one.

Vegeta’s pulse soared. He didn’t understand. Was there some way every being in the universe could go missing at once? Or maybe Vegeta was ill? Was it possible that he’d just lost his ability to sense chi. He sent his mind out closer to home, on Beerus’s planet. He could feel the insects, the few larger animals that resided on the small, bizarre planet, and even the trees, the grass, all of it.

Vegeta wished he’d ever been able to sense Beerus. What if Beerus had destroyed the entire universe for some reason? Had Vegeta admitting his love for Kakarot set the God of Destruction off on some kind of mass extinction rampage? Was Beerus afraid that as a couple they posed a threat to him? Vegeta couldn’t imagine that was the case, given that Whis had been training them because Beerus was ready to retire. 

Night fell in silence on Beerus’s planet. Nothing stirred as Vegeta laid in despondency trying to figure out what was happening. He tried to capture the feeling of ITing that he’d used earlier to reach Piccolo when he was high. Yes. When he was high. Vegeta searched through Kakarot’s things until he found the tightly sealed pouch that Vegeta had seen the bigger man fill with the amazing purple sand.

Vegeta settled cross-legged on their bed and opened the small bag. He held it right under his nose and breathed deeply. Breathed and huffed and smelled. And nothing happened except sand stuck in his tearful snot. The incredible, delicious smell he had first noticed on the strange, drug-filled planet was completely absent.

“No! No, no, no…fuck! Is…gods…have…have I just lost my mind?” Vegeta muttered to himself. Was he asleep? Had everything been a dream? Maybe Vegeta was just dead. This was hell. That was the only possible answer. Hell, for Vegeta, would be getting Kakarot only to have him cruelly taken away within hours. All of the creatures in the universe gone would be tolerable as long as Vegeta had Kakarot. Vegeta would trade all of them for Kakarot. Maybe not his children, but every other living creature in all the galaxies. Vegeta would give up almost anything to be with Kakarot.

Vegeta tried meditating. He tried focusing. He tried raging. All of it left him alone and despondent on the tiny miserable planet. He would die of starvation here, which was fine if Kakarot was really gone. But Vegeta wanted to understand. He could self-destruct if he just _understood_ what was happening.

But Vegeta couldn’t understand. And _nothing_ continued to happen. The sun rose and set on Beerus’s planet in the same bizarre and untimely way it always did. The small creatures that lived there went about their lives. And the rest of Universe 7 was filled with ringing silence. 

Vegeta spent the following days forcing himself to learn to IT. And he did. But only on Beerus’s planet, because the only chi he could sense anywhere was on Beerus’s planet. Once he mastered zipping all over the strange planet, he sought different animal chi on other planets farther and farther afield, but even these were few and far between.

Vegeta’s understanding decreased the farther afield he went, as the few living things he could find that weren’t plants were all very simple creatures. The most advanced creature he found was something like the ancient Earth trilobites. He hopped his way toward Earth using the tiny, barely sentient creatures he could find.

All that was left on Earth, of course, were worms. Like a special form of mockery. That was when Vegeta decided he was definitely in hell. A special Vegeta-flavored hell. He couldn’t decide whether the brief love he’d had with Kakarot was a part of hell, or if the universe couldn’t abide him having that kind of love, that kind of man, and brought Vegeta here, to a worm-filled hell to keep him from joy. From happiness.

Vegeta walked around the empty Capsule Corp compound. Everything felt so…abrupt. Bulma’s coffee sat near her computer. Her father’s crossword had a pencil on it, half-filled in. Panchy’s gardening shears were stuck in a rosebush. Had they all simply vanished in some Zeno-snap? Vegeta stopped short. Because he had felt this void before. He knew this emptiness, this horrible blank.

Vegeta warily continued his tour of Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten and their children lived in their own smaller place on the grounds. Vegeta headed toward their house, but as he did, a familiar chi snapped into existence on the front palisade of Capsule Corp. Vegeta touched his fingers to his forehead, so happy that tears filled his eyes as he disappeared.

When Vegeta rematerialized next to Kakarot, he threw his arms around the bigger Saiyan without a word. After a long hug, during which Kakarot was too stunned to hold Vegeta back, Vegeta said, “You fucking asshole, what did you do? What the hell kind of fruit did you gather?”

“Not a very nice way to greet me, Vegeta,” Kakarot said.

“Well, where the hell have you been? I’ve been fucking terrified! It took me nearly two weeks to even get here,” Vegeta said. Kakarot still didn’t hug him back. Vegeta stepped away, cognizant of the fact that Kakarot had also called him ‘Vegeta,’ which while not as unheard of as Vegeta calling him Goku, was pretty rare. Especially in this sort of context.

Before Vegeta could ask him anymore, Kakarot yanked him into a deep kiss. Perhaps Kakarot was just horny. If the hard-on that was stabbing Vegeta in the stomach was any indication, the talking might have to wait. Kakarot shredded Vegeta’s battle suit and his own gi and turned Vegeta in his arms. He sucked roughly down Vegeta’s back and pushed him down onto the ground.

“On your knees,” Kakarot said, circling in front of Vegeta with a careless hand in Vegeta’s hair, twisting it, pulling it unpleasantly. Vegeta didn’t mind a little pain with his pleasure, but this felt…odd.

“I said, on your fucking knees,” Kakarot said again and shoved Vegeta down. Vegeta’s eyes snapped up to look at Kakarot, but Kakarot stuffed his cock in Vegeta’s mouth, gripping his jaw in an agonizing, steely grip to make it happen.

Vegeta’s stomach twisted with fear and he tore himself out of Kakarot’s hands, yelping as the bigger man didn’t relinquish Vegeta’s hair. “What the fuck, Kakarot? Let me go!”

“Mmm…No…When you’ve done what you’re good for, then I’ll let you go. But not before,” Kakarot said, but Vegeta was sure now that this _wasn’t_ Kakarot. It was Black.

“Fucking let me go, you slimy, body-thieving impostor!” Vegeta snarled and swiped Black’s legs out from underneath him.

He didn’t go down completely, but in his effort to keep himself off the ground, he lost his grip on Vegeta’s hair and Vegeta spun free. Vegeta took the opportunity to ascend to Blue and refocus his mind on the author of all his misery.

Black chuckled and held himself in a way that Kakarot never did. There was an unwholesome cockiness that was different than Kakarot’s bravado. His prick was still erect and dripping. Black swaggered toward Vegeta and said, “It was just so fortuitous the way you two finally distracted each other long enough that I could slip through a loophole in time to do a better job at what I meant to do before. I saw it this time, where I erred. There was no error this time. And all I had to do was wait for that idiot to have his guard down because he was so _smitten_. It’s cute, the way you two think love is real or could matter even a little.”

“You…you killed him?”

“I _consumed_ him. Yes. Why just be one version of his body when I could take the newer, better version. And mmm…he still stank of you,” Black gave Vegeta a revolting, licentious smirk, “So it put me in a bit of a mood.”

“Wait…you…you fused with Kakarot?” Vegeta stammered, because it made sense, Black’s chi didn’t feel like Black. Because it was impossible to sense Black normally. That was why it took Vegeta a few moments to understand that it wasn’t _really_ Kakarot.

Vegeta’s mind raced. Were Beerus and Whis gone too? Dende’s chi was absent, so the Earth’s dragon balls were gone as well. Vegeta had been unable to get to New Namek because he couldn’t sense even the simplest creatures on that planet.

“If you’re trying to suss out whether there’s any wishing orbs left, there aren’t. I did things properly this time. Preventing that jovial idiot from calling in divine favors was important, but first I had to destroy all the wishing orbs.”

“You killed Dende?”

“Oh, yes, and his big companion, though that one put up more of a fight than I expected. The rest of the Earth was simple enough after that. Though your spawn also made a good effort, both of them, and Goku’s brats too. It was a pleasure to know that he would have to be a part of their death. That his cock kept him from sensing their imminent destruction. Nothing more satisfying. You can’t even imagine how long I’ve been waiting to come out of stasis. I knew if the two of you had your wits about you, it would go poorly because you might have gotten even more powerful. And how glad I am that I had such sense. Splitting you up was also imperative. How kind you both were to make it so fucking _easy_. Isn’t that just like you flawed mortals? Disposing of you weaklings is a delight, as always, Vegeta, but I do think thanks to Goku’s new _urges_ , that I might have a bit of _carnal_ delight before I finish my purge.”

“What can the purpose of your own life be in a completely empty universe?”

“Ah, yes, it will be lonely, but it’s better that than watching mortals ruin everything again and again and again. Tedious creatures, every last one of you. The things I left were a trail of bread crumbs. I wanted you to come to me. I don’t like to be inconvenienced. And I have no wish to travel to Beerus’s remote planet. That overgrown feline is a waste of organic material. Whis, though, that one is _mine_.”

Vegeta held on to this information because it sounded like Black hadn’t yet gotten ahold of Whis and Beerus this time. Whis would be able to fight Black if he deigned to do so, but there was no telling what Beerus or Whis might involve themselves in. Beerus still held a grudge over the fact that Black killed him in one timeline. The fact that Beerus fell prey to a mere Lord of Lord’s apprentice made him rage anytime it came up, so there was some hope that Beerus wouldn’t let Black rest quietly in his empty universe.

Black was circling Vegeta again, his cock pointing at Vegeta and it was strange to have Kakarot’s perfect body before him, ready for him, but have it _not_ be Kakarot. Vegeta wondered if Kakarot could fight his fusion internment. Vegeta kept strategizing. A part of him wondered if he could reach his Kakarot deep in the prison of Black’s mind. Black wore potara, so it must have been a potara fusion.

“Is it permanent? How do the potara work on an unwilling participant?”

“Nosy, nosy, little prince. I’m not stupid like your lover-boy, so I won’t be giving you any information. There’s only one thing I’m giving you, Vegeta, and you can take it, or I will give it to you the hard way.”

Vegeta tried not to cringe at Black’s insinuation. Threat was more accurate. Vegeta wondered if Black’s lust might be turned against him in some way. There was one way, but Vegeta wasn’t sure whether it would damage Kakarot or only Black. Vegeta swaggered over to Black and wrapped his arms around Black’s neck.

Black ran his hands down Vegeta’s flanks and Vegeta just tried to pretend that it was Kakarot touching him. Vegeta leaned in to kiss Black, who held himself stiffly. Vegeta smirked against the lips, wanting to try to put Black off his guard somehow. “Mmm…You must miss Zamasu if he didn’t come through whatever dimensional nonsense allowed you to return to this timeline.”

Black’s face collapsed for a split second before returning to its malignant sneer. Vegeta pressed his mouth to Black’s, burying his revulsion. Inside his mind, with every bit of him that had ever been connected with Kakarot in this same way, he screamed for Kakarot. Black’s mouth, after a moment, relented and kissed Vegeta’s. Vegeta murmured, “I thought of you, you know, after our battle. There’s certainly nothing to complain about in this physical package, and given my…history…I can’t deny the appeal of Kakarot’s body with a little more…malevolence…”

Black pinned Vegeta’s arms behind his back and purred, “Oh, Vegeta, you’re so transparent. Are you hoping to lull me into a false sense of security by playing nice?” Black rolled his hips so their cocks rubbed together. 

Vegeta let an energy, a force that he’d buried for a long, long time, well in him. He opened the darkest recesses of his mind. His chi flickered up, and he knew his hair would be stuttering to a glowing, whitish blonde, that his eyes would not just be teal, but ringed with darkness. That an ornamental M would appear on his forehead. Because that darkness, the part of Vegeta that, from his first murder of an innocent, his first massacre, his first purge, always hungered for blood and sorrow and suffering to fill the aching, suppurating void where his soul used to be, that darkness never slept. It never died. It never went away. It was always, eternally, and unquenchably _hungry._

Majin Vegeta wasn't a new thing when he allowed Babidi to “possess” him, it was just a focusing of that void in Vegeta’s heart. Babidi allowed Vegeta to wield his own malignancy. He had mastered it all these long years, he held it in check, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t give it some length on its leash, see what it sniffed out. What it might tear apart. He did so now and his own darkness scented Black’s as though Black’s evil was a bitch in heat.

Now Majin Vegeta was awake and starving and there was a feast before him. Black’s face shifted into something deliciously near fear and Majin Vegeta snapped free of his hold, cupping his balls and rolling them in his hand, causing the bigger man to swallow hard. “What I have in mind will not involve any sense of _security_ , my evil _Goku_. Not a bit of it. And if you think that you’ll be having anything on your terms, I regret to inform you, that you do not know who you are fucking with,” Vegeta said and his mouth turned up in a smirk as he flicked his hand and chi binds snapped around Black’s limbs, sending him hurtling back into the wall of the main dome of Capsule Corp.

Majin Vegeta strutted slowly toward Black, his dick hard again, so hard and so, so, so hungry. He laughed and said, “No, I have wanted for such a long time to _really_ have my way with the body of my rival, that your feelings do not play into my plans at all. I don’t give a single fuck about them. I wasn’t lying. I wasn’t lulling. Because I need _neither._ You think you are evil. You think you are powerful. You think you are darkness. But you know fucking _nothing_ of darkness. You never had anything. Your life was nothing more than your own. But I, _I_ , I had a family. I had _friends_. I had people that fucking _trusted_ me. And I burned all of them to ash for my _ego_ , not for some great principle. Not out of a misguided moral code, but from pure, unadulterated desire to be _better_ than the body you now inhabit. You think you’re so big and bad and scary because you beat me as a god, beat him as a god, but you haven’t seen anything, _Goku._ Beating me as a god was trivial, because you have never fought me as a fucking _demon_.”


	10. Demons

Black’s face delighted Majin Vegeta. There was real fear now, unhidden, but interestingly, there was also real lust. Majin Vegeta caged Black in, pressing his hands to the wall on either side of the face of his rival. Majin Vegeta leaned in close, licked up Black’s neck and tasted his rapid pulse, the way he swallowed a nervously, and met dark, vacuous eyes. “So how shall I begin defiling you? Hmm? Any requests? I wonder now which way it went with you and that lithe, green piece of ass. He was a pretty little bit, wasn’t he? Whatever happened to him? Did you _consume_ him too? Did you take and take and take until there was nothing of your little mint left?”

“Shut your disgusting mortal mouth,” Black spit. Majin Vegeta thrived on misery. This was too good to let go.

“It’s really a shame he’s not with you. Then I could have bent him over in front of you, slammed my cock in him again and again until I split that slender body of his right in half. Much like what my son did to you to when you were fused. Do you remember? Do you remember how that _felt_? Because that is what I'm going to do you, my sweet Goku. I’m going to fuck you right in half, and splatter your remains with my cum.”

Black cringed away from Majin Vegeta’s words. It was like snorting a line of the _utleer_ , a drug that Frieza kept on hand and at the ready for purges. It was better than adrenaline, better than cocaine or PCP, it was like rage and instant-action steroids in powdered form. Black’s eyebrows rumpled together and his face was something entirely new, still so malevolent that it couldn’t be Kakarot, but too sad to be Black. It was like Majin Vegeta was reshaping a divine being. It felt powerful.

Majin Vegeta wrapped Black’s still very erect prick in his hand, stroking it slowly, squeezing hard enough that it probably bordered on pain, and whispered, “So maybe now _you_ would like to lull _me_ , hmm? Can you get free? Do you just enjoy being bound? Or are you having…trouble?” He nibbled along Black’s jawline to his ear. “You didn’t mean to hurt him, did you? You didn't _mean_ to kill him, it just happened. But you tell yourself that you did. It’s easier in your shallow, easily confused mind to keep things clear. You meant to kill him. Oh yes. Otherwise it would mean you were both not master of yourself and…dare I say…sentimental? Emotional? And do such _weaknesses_ not make you almost the same as a mortal?”

“Shut up! I told you to shut up! You have no power over me! I have your precious hero bitch and I will never release him just because you’re…darker…than you were. You aren’t stronger!” Black said, but he struggled against the chi binds, sweat beading up on his brow, on his arms, on his glorious, muscular chest.

“And yet you _are_ at my mercy. Do you know what the trouble with that is, my sweet, innocent Goku?”

“I am innocent because I committed no _crime_ in purging the world of creatures like _you_! Shut up!” Black cried.

“The trouble, my dear one, my sweetest rival, the former hero, is that I have no mercy. Not even the tiniest bit.” Majin Vegeta gave Black’s cock another good squeeze.

Black panted now, and Majin Vegeta did too. There was no bluff or bluster in him. No mercy either, that was the truth. Majin Vegeta didn’t care about Kakarot or Goku or Goku Black or anyone but Majin Vegeta, and what Majin Vegeta wanted was to fuck that beautiful Saiyan body spread like a fine dish before him. He held his fingers out for Black to suck and Black’s eyes widened, but pre-cum spilled out of his rigid prick in a rivulet, running right down onto his balls. 

“Look at how eager you are,” Majin Vegeta purred and twisted his hand up and down Black’s cock. Black shuddered and he thrust into Majin Vegeta’s fist. After a few pumps, he took more pre-cum from Black’s tip and pushed his hand between Black’s thighs. “Well this won’t do, will it?”

“W-w-what?” Black stammered, but his eyelids fell heavy as Majin Vegeta moved his hands so the chi binds on Black’s feet spread wider and slid up the wall. The binds widened and shifted to the back of his knees, fastening them to the wall adjacent to Black’s broad shoulders, leaving his ass spread on perfect display.

Majin Vegeta circled his fingers on Black’s bud, so pink and tight and exposed. Black’s chest heaved and his eyes were wide, but not terrified. They were…fascinated. Like in all the many scenarios Black likely imagined, this one had never occurred to him. Black claimed not to like being surprised by mortals, but Majin Vegeta thought maybe his prick did.

Majin Vegeta pressed the tips of two fingers into the displayed pucker. “Oh yes, that will be lovely. Tight, but not so tight that I think you didn’t at least switch with your pretty little mint—“

“Stop calling him that!” Black snarled and Majin Vegeta slammed his middle two fingers all the way inside Black. Black gave a breathy cry followed by a moan and his abs tensed to lift his ass off the wall to meet the pressure.

“Oh dear, so very touchy, both about your little bitch and—“

“Shut your _fucking_ mouth!” Black growled and struggled against the binds. “Let me go!”

“I can’t think of a single reason to do that,” Majin Vegeta said and took his fingers away.

Black whimpered and Majin Vegeta waited as the big man’s eyes slid closed. He took a few deep breaths. “Can’t…Can’t you…can’t you fuck me without…without speaking of him?”

“Are you—the man, the mere mortal who consumed my mate—asking me to…be kind…about your little cum-slut? Your whore? Your mint asshole?”

Black roared and made a good effort to free himself from the wall. “Stop fucking calling him those things!”

“Now you're getting a taste! Now you have a bit of what makes me _me_! There is nothing to blacken—truly blacken, not your weak approximation of blackening—a man’s heart like _betrayal_. Oh yes. You betrayed your minty cum-slut and—“

Black heaved and a whole section of the wall broke loose, allowing him to take a swing at Majin Vegeta. “Oh my, naughty, naughty. You see, I don’t need the wall,” Majin Vegeta tut-tutted, “I can bind you wherever I wish.”

Black slammed this way and that as Majin Vegeta tilted his hand to and fro, guiding the binds, but able to hold Black anywhere, even mid-air, contorting as Vegeta moved the glowing chi rings. Black’s cock stayed hard and dripping. “Is it my power that’s turning you on, I wonder? Or do you actually enjoy the domination? The abuse? The humiliation of having me refer to the lithe, green bitch as your cum-dumpster?”

Black’s nostril’s flared and his eyes burned. He howled and turned into his rosé form, snapping free of the chi binds. He threw Majin Vegeta onto the ground. He slicked Majin Vegeta’s cock with spit, grimaced, and slammed himself down on it. Majin Vegeta moaned and rammed up into Black while Vegeta reached out mentally into the horrible dungeon of Black’s mind and searched for Kakarot. Vegeta let Majin Vegeta have a good time, railing the disgusting body thief, so that he could find and save his mate while the two evil men fucked each other stupid.

Black moaned and rode Majin Vegeta, pinching his nipples as Majin Vegeta’s fingers gouged his hips, moving him like he weighed nothing. Majin Vegeta growled and flipped Black onto his back, even though both Majin Vegeta and Vegeta enjoyed seeing the perfection of that body riding him. Majin Vegeta pistoned into Black, who writhed beneath him and threw his legs over Majin Vegeta’s shoulders. Black’s asshole already twitched on Majin Vegeta and his eyes, though barely open held Majin Vegeta’s.

Majin Vegeta smirked down at the god on his prick, because Vegeta was making good headway inside the distracted Black’s mind. It reminded Majin Vegeta of their time inside Buu, except Vegeta didn’t have Kakarot to help him. Majin Vegeta didn’t mind helping Vegeta and Kakarot because fucking Black was excellent and Majin Vegeta had never gotten to fuck anyone, always tucked away like a shameful bastard while the legitimate children got to play.

Black’s eyes widened suddenly and he scrabbled at Majin Vegeta. Cum rocketed out of his prick and he wailed, bashing his ass against Majin Vegeta. Majin Vegeta slapped his ass hard and drove into him deeply. “Well, am I better than your pretty boyfriend?” Majin Vegeta asked with a sneer.

Black gritted his teeth and hissed, “You are determined to _die_ while you fuck me, aren’t you?!”

Majin Vegeta contained his smile because by continually sticking a salty finger into the open wound of Zamasu’s death, he was keeping Black from noticing that Vegeta’s long years mastering his mind, all the meditation exercises that were _actual_ meditation, were proving useful. In Majin Vegeta’s mind, he felt the moment that Vegeta found Kakarot—insensible, badly damaged, terrified, and not really conscious—in the mental equivalent of a tomb.

Vegeta worked quietly to exhume his mate while Black ranted at Majin Vegeta about something or other. Majin Vegeta closed his eyes and his head lolled back. He fucked into Black more languidly now, but the larger man’s ass still gripped Majin Vegeta’s cock, spasming during every thrust. He growled, “Shut up and pretend I’m your green whore if you must, but shut up, I’m trying to at least get off, even if you are a mediocre lay.”

Majin Vegeta didn’t have to see Black’s face to know that the comment had hit another nerve. Undoubtedly consuming Kakarot had allowed all Kakarot’s sexual insecurities to spill into Black, and perhaps Kakarot’s influence was also why Black was having such a difficult time hearing his former lover maligned. Black’s body wanted Majin Vegeta, but Black was angry now. That only fueled Majin Vegeta’s pleasure and he pumped into Black a final few times as he roared. His seed filled the body-thief and the larger man shuddered, more cum leaking out of his cock.

Majin Vegeta took Black’s prick in hand and started roughly jerking him off, even though he’d already come. Black’s insatiability kept his hips bucking up to meet Majin Vegeta’s hand even as Black panted out, “I would think with all your pointless love for your precious hero you would…” Black trailed off and his eyes went far away for a moment.

His face morphed into wide-eyed fury. Pink eyes snapped to Majin Vegeta’s and Majin Vegeta grinned broadly, curled over Black, and kissed him fiercely. Black yanked himself out of the kiss and Majin Vegeta purred, “Surprise!”

Inside Black’s mind, Vegeta scooped up an insensible Kakarot and focused on ripping him from from the roots that grew into him in the mental crypt. Outside, with Majin Vegeta and Black, Majin Vegeta rammed his dick into Black a final time, pinning him to the ground, and he whispered, “You’re my little cum-slut now, it’s just spilling out of you. Can you imagine minty-bitch’s face if he could see you right now, taking my prick like a whore?”

Black’s face ricocheted between rage and anguish and confusion. Majin Vegeta pulled out of him, but kissed him again to distract him. He brought his hands up slowly, as though he would caress Black’s face. And, hoping against hope that it wouldn’t destroy Kakarot, ripped the potara free from Black’s ears.

Black screamed, clutching at his shredded ears. The scream quickly settled into a layered thing, three distinct voices piling on one another, all expressing physical suffering greater than anything Majin Vegeta expected. He hopped clear of Black’s limbs as his body wrenched in different directions. It looked almost like a seizure, except Black’s eyes were so sentient, so _aware_ , that it brought Majin Vegeta a surprising amount of pleasure.

Black’s body began to tear apart. Limbs pulled apart like old, brittle taffy, breaking and snapping in places, stringy and stretched in others. Majin Vegeta felt himself being shoved back down, put back in the corner where he always existed, but he refused. Vegeta could give him this. Vegeta could let him watch this suffering. And Vegeta could let him have this moment of Kakarot too, because Majin Vegeta loved Kakarot too. All of Vegeta, the most evil and vile, the purest and the noblest, all of Vegeta’s many facets, all of them loved Kakarot. Not Black, not this bastardization of Vegeta’s mate, but the real Kakarot. The incomparable man that all of Vegeta, light and dark, was working to save.

Vegeta and Majin Vegeta’s eyes widened, they were together in body and mind now, but still a duality. Black’s torso became lumpy. He flipped and flopped on the ground. Many arms awkwardly flailed from his body, his hips split into a mess of legs. Black’s head whipped back and forth, until it no longer moved, but occupied all the spaces as they solidified into three distinct heads. Another long, screeching moment passed while Black’s torsos twisted and heaved, but then, three unconscious bodies lay still. Two naked Goku bodies and a wasted, thin Zamasu, cheeks hollow and eyes sunken, hair dingy gray, limp, and lusterless.

Vegeta and Majin Vegeta didn’t need to wait for him to wake to know which was their Kakarot. They could feel it. They picked up their Kakarot, even as exhausted dark eyes opened on the other Goku body. Neither Vegeta knew what would be left of any of the men’s minds after such a crude extraction, but neither cared about Black or Zamasu’s minds. Only Kakarot’s. And both Vegetas were confident that Kakarot’s mind was resilient and strong and would never give up. Kakarot never would have let himself be bested that way. Both Vegetas knew that their Kakarot, their mate, would be okay.

Black’s head rolled slowly to the side and, seeing Zamasu, tears streamed out of his eyes. He weakly tugged Zamasu into his arms, kissing him. Zamasu mewled and his eyes cracked open. The two creatures looked into each other’s eyes and both Vegetas saw what passed for love in such empty hearts.

Black whispered, “I’m so sorry, my love.”

Zamasu shook his head with a half-smile. He sighed and pressed his forehead to Black’s, but before he could speak, both Vegetas held up their shared flat hand, fingers tight together and pointed toward the sky. Both broken man and broken god turned to both Vegetas and their eyes pleaded for mercy. Vegeta granted it, but Majin Vegeta, feeling that maybe, just maybe, Vegeta could truly live free of him, of the darkness, yanked himself out of Vegeta's body, because Majin Vegeta had no mercy. None.

Both Vegetas screamed as they tore asunder, but after a long, howling moment of agony, they were separate not just in mind and spirit, but in body too. Majin Vegeta dropped to his knees, pulled Black and Zamasu into his arms, and whispered, “Demons are not known for their mercy, but…”

Black looked at Majin Vegeta questioningly, and it was so incongruous to see hope and pleading in those malevolent eyes. Majin Vegeta turned to see as Vegeta touched two fingers to his forehead with a nod, and teleported Kakarot away. Majin Vegeta’s mouth tilted up into a dark smirk on one side as he returned his gaze to Black’s, and he continued, “But since you were such a good fuck, I’ll at least kill you quickly.”

Neither Black nor Zamasu had time to protest or respond as Majin Vegeta, taking Vegeta’s guilt and shame and self-loathing, blew himself up as a sacrifice for the second time, determined to stay dead this go round, to keep his two companions in hell with him. Majin Vegeta closed his eyes and let his darkness fill the whole world, the screams of a man and a god ringing in his demon ears.


	11. Vegetables

Vegeta didn’t need to IT hop this time. He held a still unconscious Kakarot tight against his naked body. A body that still stank of the perverse Kakarot-doppelgänger. But aside from that stench, Vegeta felt lighter and happier and…prouder…than he ever had. Real pride, not the insecure ‘Saiyan-Pride’ mantle he’d worn his whole life as armor. He saved his mate, and together they would put the universe back together. Vegeta IT’d directly to Beerus’s planet, and carried Kakarot to their bathroom.

Vegeta turned on the shower and once it was warm, climbed in with Kakarot. Kakarot stirred and his eyes came open a little. “‘Geta? That you?”

“Yes, Kakarot. How are you feeling?” Vegeta set Kakarot down so he leaned against the shower wall.

“Just kinda…not great. What happened?”

“You didn’t gather any fucking fruit, that’s what happened,” Vegeta said and kissed Kakarot softly, just a press of their lips. Vegeta just wanted to feel his mate, to reassure himself that Kakarot was real.

Kakarot chuckled and said, “Saw you got a little meat, ‘Geta.” He rolled his head and his eyes came open more. They were sparkling, even though black bags sagged beneath them.

Vegeta grinned helplessly and whispered, “Sweet, did you just make a sex joke?”

Kakarot gave Vegeta a weak smile and said, “A pretty lame one. But thanks for trying to laugh, ‘Geta.”

Vegeta pulled Kakarot into a tight hug. “Gods. You scared the shit out of me. What happened?”

“I really don’t know. One minute I was collecting these really good yellow fruits on a planet near Earth, and the next thing I knew, you were there, trying to pull me out of the muck in Black’s mind. Man, that guy’s a _mess_. I think he killed his boyfriend. Did…I don’t really understand how…but…were there…two Vegetas?”

“Well, how else to beat the evil version of you? I brought out the evil version of me,” Vegeta said with a shrug.

“But…well…huh. He never felt…evil. He just felt…broken. You feel different without that inside you,” Kakarot said, his eyes dancing back and forth between Vegeta’s. “Are _you_ okay, ‘Geta?”

Vegeta considered his mate’s question for a moment. “I…am. We have to figure out what to do about whatever he managed while we were distracted by fucking—“

“We weren’t distracted by fucking, ‘Geta—“

“What?! Did he wipe your memory?” Vegeta squawked.

“No! We were distracted by love! Jeez. What that part of you did with him…that was just fucking. You distracted him with fucking. But us…well…we were distracted by love. I’ve been distracted by love for years, Vegeta. Ever since I met you.”

“Stop that. You’ll make me cry,” Vegeta said, quipping Kakarot’s chin. 

“Make you cry my name,” Kakarot said with a little giggle and he groped Vegeta’s ass. His face turned serious and he whispered, “Thanks for saving me. Even…even if it meant killing a part of yourself.”

“No…just…just letting it go, I think. I don’t need to let it control me anymore.”

“‘Cause you’re gonna let me control you?” Kakarot said, all grins and giggles again.

“As if you could control me, Kakarot. You couldn’t even control me when I was so stoned I couldn’t walk.”

“We should go there again, ‘Geta. Once we figure out how to get everyone back. Are they really all dead? I was there, but it seemed surreal. He killed the people we love, all of them. Our kids were strong though. I’m proud of how they fought.”

“Of course they fought well, they’re Saiyans,” Vegeta said, massaging Kakarot’s limbs with soap.

Kakarot let him and he said, “Yeah, but Black was too. I’m pretty proud of how you fought him too, ‘Geta. Pretty sneaky fighting with your cock.”

“Mmm…maybe I’ll finally defeat you once we’ve gotten you cleaned up.”

Kakarot pulled Vegeta into his lap. Vegeta could feel that Kakarot was weak, barely able to move. He slid his tongue hesitantly into Vegeta’s mouth, then more surely as he spread his hand along Vegeta’s jaw, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. “I love you, ‘Geta,” Kakarot whispered.

“I love you, as well, Kakarot. Come on, let’s finish up so you can get some rest.”

Kakarot laughed as Vegeta ran his fingers through Kakarot’s hair, scratching lightly on his scalp with his fingernails. “That feels nice, ‘Geta,” Kakarot purred and got shampoo in his own hands. He returned the favor and they sat together, sudsing each other. They rinsed in silence and Vegeta kissed Kakarot more as he turned the water off. He scooped Kakarot up like a bride and carried him to their bedroom.

Vegeta laid Kakarot on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. Kakarot looked at him questioningly, but Vegeta got on his knees and the bigger Saiyan’s eyes widened. “Did you forget that I like sucking your dick, Kakarot?”

Before Kakarot could get words out, Vegeta pressed his tongue against Kakarot’s opening and dragged it roughly up his taint, sucking each testicle for a moment before continuing his tongue’s journey. A breathy moan was as close as Kakarot got to a response. Vegeta shoved his hands under Kakarot’s ass and squeezed as he took Kakarot’s cock in his mouth. He bobbed, his tongue twisting back and forth on the underside of Kakarot’s prick. The sweet-salty taste of pre-cum made Vegeta moan in turn.

Vegeta wanted Kakarot to come in his mouth, but he also wanted to belong entirely to Kakarot, so as Kakarot’s cock began to twitch, he pulled off and kissed his way up the split in Kakarot’s abs. Kakarot’s lust-hazy eyes met Vegeta’s and Vegeta crawled up on the bed. He took hold of Kakarot’s prick and lined it up with his ass.

Kakarot whispered, “Vegeta?”

“Do you want me?”

“Yeah, oh man, yeah, I really want you, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said, and he cupped Vegeta’s ass in his hands, holding him, but he let Vegeta lower himself at his own speed. “Oh gods, ‘Geta. You…you’re so tight. So hot. Oh gods. You feel…ah!” Kakarot fought his body as it tried to make him throw his head back, but he kept his eyes glued to Vegeta’s.

Vegeta appreciated that Kakarot wanted to be connected with him for this moment. Vegeta took a few deep breaths, Kakarot’s head alone filled him so much that he wasn’t sure he could take any more of Kakarot’s length. But as he stared into Kakarot’s eyes, he relaxed more and eased himself down Kakarot’s shaft with punishing slowness. It was a form of training, balancing his need and hunger with his fear and vulnerability. 

“Oh, ‘Geta,” Kakarot breathed as Vegeta finally sank the last couple inches and took Kakarot balls deep inside himself.

Vegeta breathed carefully, aching with the fullness, so stretched he knew that it could turn to pain if he let it. But it could also turn to ecstasy. Kakarot ran his hands up and down Vegeta’s thighs, his fingertips dipping into the runnels between his muscles. He palmed Vegeta’s ass and then gripped Vegeta’s waist and left his hands there, overlapping across Vegeta’s spine, and he purred, “Let me take care of you, ‘Geta. I’ll take good care of you. Trust me, okay?” He sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s torso.

Vegeta said nothing, but nodded into Kakarot’s shoulder. Kakarot stood, holding Vegeta on his cock, and crawled onto the bed. He lowered Vegeta onto the bed, but kept himself buried in Vegeta as he curled down and sucked on Vegeta’s nipple until Vegeta writhed. “Sweet…fuck me…”

“I will, ‘Geta,” Kakarot murmured against Vegeta’s skin and kissed over to his other nipple. He took it between his teeth. He tugged it gently, flicking his tongue back and forth on it. Vegeta lifted his hips, but Kakarot moved so seamlessly with him that it achieved nothing. “Let me take care of you.”

“Kakarot…”

“Relax…”

Vegeta gave himself over to Kakarot, letting him love Vegeta’s whole body. The bigger Saiyan’s mouth searched out every inch of Vegeta’s skin, all while his cock remained sunk to the hilt in Vegeta’s ass. It felt amazing, Vegeta couldn’t deny. Once they were both flushed and sweating and panting, Kakarot rolled his hips the tiniest amount. Vegeta cried out because he was so sensitive now. So much foreplay made every brush of flesh electric. Every soft, wet kiss sang on his skin. A moan escaped Vegeta with each shallow, gentle thrust.

Kakarot’s fingertips traced Vegeta’s widow’s peak as he bent to kiss Vegeta’s mouth, withdrawing more and driving back into Vegeta with more vigor. “I love taking care of you, ‘Geta. I just wanna make you feel good. I wanna make you happy. Let me love you, okay? After all these years?”

“You have always been persistent, sweet,” Vegeta gasped as Kakarot pulled everything but his head out and thrust back into him. “Shit, I’m going to last two seconds your prick feels so good inside me.”

“Yeah?” Kakarot said with a big, glowing smile. “Because I want you to come, ‘Geta, you know that, right?”

“In general, yes, but I want you to fuck me longer than this,” Vegeta panted as Kakarot’s prick slammed into his prostate over and over.

Kakarot’s smile turned smug as he unraveled Vegeta. “I can’t let you get ahead of me, ‘Geta. I can’t let you win this fight.” Kakarot bit his lower lip and giggled, which amused Vegeta that the big man could giggle, and without a word, ascended to super Saiyan god, his reddish light making the whole dim room glow. 

“Fuck!” Vegeta groaned and his ass clenched on Kakarot’s bigger, thicker, divine cock. His whole body trembled and the pleasure licked down his spine, up through his balls, and cum spurted out of him in big gouts. They were both coated as Kakarot rolled harder and faster against him.

“‘Geta, your ass is…oh gods! Oh gods! I love you!” Kakarot wailed and bashed into Vegeta, holding his prick deep in Vegeta’s core as he spent himself. He pulsed his cock against Vegeta’s prostate as he finished, and they both moaned through a round of intense aftershocks.

He collapsed on Vegeta and Vegeta wrapped his arms and legs around his big, perfect body. He lowered his power back to his base level and burrowed into Vegeta’s neck, smelling him. Vegeta whispered, “Thank you, _vku-karam_.”

“That was amazing, ‘Geta. I feel a little bad that I care way more about getting you off than bringing the rest of life in the universe back.”

Vegeta chuckled. “Ah, well, they’ll be just as dead and gone in a few hours. No rush.”

Kakarot laughed and kissed his neck. “This is why people call me when there’s a villain.”

“Why? So you’ll fuck them into submission?” Vegeta teased.

“That seems more your style, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said and bit his shoulder.

“You just pretty thoroughly fucked this villain. I almost feel heroic for taking your cock like that, Kakarot. There’s quite a lot of it.”

“You did a good job, ‘Geta. I liked how you took my cock,” Kakarot said and Vegeta could feel him grinning against his skin. Vegeta thought that feeling was one of the best feelings in the universe.

“Would you like me to feed you dinner at last, you insolent man? You wasted all my cooking last time.”

“I am starving. I’ll go hunt and grab some fruit. I bet there’s not much food left here, huh?”

“There’s enough for a meal, and if it’s all the same to you, I’m not quite ready to let you go off ‘gathering fruit’ again,” Vegeta said and held Kakarot’s face so he could kiss him.

Kakarot’s eyes stayed open a little and he was playful, nipping Vegeta’s lips, tasting his teeth, and smiling into the kiss. “You taste good, ‘Geta. I missed kissing you.”

“I missed everything about you, sweet,” Vegeta said and ran his fingers through Kakarot’s wild spikes.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Every little thing.”

“Not a lot of little parts of me, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said, chuckling.

Vegeta snorted with laughter and said, “Too true, sweet, I missed all your big, hard, delicious parts. How’s that?”

“Yeah, that’s good. Let’s go eat. I’m tired. You don’t even have to cook. We can just eat it all raw, like you do when you’re alone.”

“What do you do when I’m not around?”

“Feel sorry for myself.”

Vegeta smirked and said, “I meant about food.”

“I know, and I feel sorry for myself because I’m pretty hopeless in the kitchen, ‘Geta. But I just chi-fire game and eat raw fruits and veggies. But you’re the only veggie I really like eating,” Kakarot said, another little peal of laughter escaping him as he dragged his fingertips over Vegeta’s cum-slick asshole.

“You may not call me ‘Veggie.’ I will destroy you.”

“You already destroy me, ‘Geta,” Kakarot said. 

He swung Vegeta into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom. They cleaned up and went into the kitchen, eating the last of their stores in only a few minutes, all completely raw. Kakarot leaned down and nibbled Vegeta’s ear as the walked back to the bedroom with their arms wrapped around each other. He murmured, “I’m still hungry, ‘Geta.”

“Oh? Did we not have enough veggies?” Vegeta said, smirking and arching an eyebrow at Kakarot.

“Definitely not. I’m gonna eat more,” Kakarot said and kissed Vegeta more.

“I’m still a bit hungry myself, sweet, we’ll have to see if we can’t sate each other, yes?”

Kakarot’s smile was broad and delighted as he practically hopped the rest of the way to their bedroom. He tackled Vegeta, lifting him by his waist, and they made the only noise in the universe that night, all night, trying to fill the void.


	12. Destroyer Gods

Vegeta woke slowly, his resting bitch face transforming into a shit-eating grin almost immediately as he realized that the reason he was overheating and struggling to breathe was because Kakarot was draped over him like a leggy blanket. Vegeta rubbed his ass on Kakarot’s erection that was pressed firmly into his ass-crack. Kakarot hummed happily in response and his massive arms tightened around Vegeta.

The bigger Saiyan mumbled, “Mornin’, ‘Geta.”

“Good morning, sweet,” Vegeta said, rolling in Kakarot’s embrace so he could kiss his big, drowsy mate. Kakarot’s eyes remained closed, but his mouth opened eagerly for Vegeta to twine their tongues together.

Kakarot murmured, “We should go have sex on the purple sand planet, ‘Geta.”

“That sounds delightful. Then we’ll find that fucking purple cat and his glorified poop-scooper and see if they have any thoughts on straightening out the whole empty universe problem,” Vegeta said, grinding their cocks together, clutching the rock hard muscles of Kakarot’s ass.

“Oh dear, Vegeta, very poor form to insult your master. Particularly when he’s an angel,” Whis said, suddenly standing in their room. 

Vegeta screeched and Kakarot did too. They spun to see him standing haughtily, one eyebrow raised, and he said, “It is about time you two finally got around to the sort of ‘meditation exercises’ I’ve been trying to arrange for _years_. Vegeta, it surprises me how long it took you to figure this out.”

“Well! You could have just told me!” Vegeta snarled, covering his fast-fading erection with his hand.

“Hoo-hoo-hoo, no, where would the fun in that be. I had a _bet_ going with Lord Beerus. Although neither of us anticipated that you would fight Mr. High-and-Mighty quite like that, Vegeta. And Goku took it rather in stride—“

Vegeta roared, “You _meant_ for us to fight that fucker again!? He destroyed us before! He destroyed _you_ before!”

Beerus sauntered in and glowered at Vegeta. The destroyer god drawled, “Yes, which is exactly why it was a necessary part of your training to be the new Gods of Destruction. We can’t have new gods that can’t stand up to a threat like that. And quite frankly it pissed me off that he found a way to work around Zeno. I don’t care _how_ you got rid of him, I’m just glad you did. Leave it to you, Vegeta, to actually fight with your dick. It’s just so…you.”

Kakarot said, pouting, “Hey! What about me!? You guys just let him fuse with me? It was pretty terrible! And now my kids are dead! My grandkids! My friends!”

“Wah, wah, wah,” Beerus said utterly without sympathy. “Don’t either of you have any appreciation for my brilliance?”

“My Lord, that is perhaps a bit…presumptuous…of you?” Whis said, raising an elegant eyebrow at Beerus.

“Fine, _our_ brilliance. We’ve already remedied it while you two slept off your cock hangovers.”

“What!? How?!” Vegeta and Kakarot cried together.

“I can’t say, as a glorified poop-scooper, explanation would be beyond my capabilities,” Whis said in a syrupy tone, smiling sweetly at Vegeta.

“You are insufferable at times. Will you be…here…when we’re Gods?” Vegeta said.

Whis laughed his hooty laugh and said, “I will! You will have the delight of my company as long as you both choose to remain Destroyer Gods. I do hope you both will have the same appreciation for food as Lord Beerus.”

“Yeah! We love food! And Vegeta’s a real good cook! Wait, so…so you let Black come back, but you didn’t like… _make_ him come back?”

Beerus scowled at Kakarot. Not that Beerus had many other expressions. “Goku, honestly, this is why we have to have two of you to replace me. Even _I_ , a destroyer god, am not that wanton in my destruction. No. We didn’t bring him back, but we sensed his nonsense. He’s been rampaging in a different timeline, so we were aware and made preparations…” Beerus trailed off into a growl and continued in a mumbly, soft voice, “With the help of my brother. Don’t even breathe a word about either of it. Your families and friends and the rest of the damned universe are all back, so I don’t want to hear a word about _Champa_.” 

Vegeta and Goku both stayed silent. It seemed to infuriate Beerus more. Like he had been prepared to point out how it said nothing about him that he needed his brother’s assistance. After another moment of silence Beerus grumbled, “He let us use his universe’s dragon balls. Enough about it. Now. Don’t you two have training to do? Goku, you’re really taking it in stride that your mate just fucked someone else.”

“M-my m-m-mate?” Kakarot spluttered with big wide eyes.

Whis sighed and said, “Oh dear. Did you not actually complete your meditation exercises, Goku?”

“What? No! I did! I told ‘Geta that I love him! I did, tell Whis, ‘Geta!”

Vegeta looked between his mate and the angel. He crossed his arms tightly and said, “What was the exercise? He did tell me that he loved me, so what else was he supposed to do?”

Whis said, “Mmm…well…I suppose that will do. Do you not consider Vegeta your mate, Goku?”

Kakarot scratched the back of his neck and Vegeta’s mouth dropped open. He snarled, “You don’t think of me as your mate?! Then why the _fuck_ did you have your big love confession!? Was this just to get _laid_? Mother-fucker!” Vegeta launched into an attack.

Kakarot ascended to Blue and caught the punch, twisting it up behind Vegeta’s back. His left shoulder, of course, the fucking thing had taken one too many villains. “Let me go, you clown!”

“‘Geta! What the heck!? Why are you getting all mad!? Of course I didn’t do it just to do that. I mean, I’m glad I’m getting laid, but settle down! I…don’t…don’t mates have babies? I can’t have a baby! Can you have a baby?”

Vegeta turned over his shoulder and gaped. “What? No, I mean, yes, many do, but we’re fucking in line to be gods, for one thing, but we’re also fucking sixty, Kakarot! And we already both have kids! No! Mates are just…just…just forever!”

Kakarot released him and sighed. “Oh! Well, then yeah! Of course, ‘Geta! I’ve already loved you forever, I’m not gonna quit now that I get to fuck you too!”

“Oh my, such language, Goku,” Whis said with a little titter and his fingers over his mouth.

“You told me that I needed to get fucked, Whis! That was one of my exercises! And I did it! And I fucked him too!” Kakarot said.

Vegeta spread his hand on his face as his cheeks heated. Even though Whis and Beerus probably already knew those little details, Vegeta wasn’t all that eager to _discuss_ them with his masters. Whis chortled more and said, “So I did, Goku, and I’m very proud of you—“

Kakarot cut Whis off, waggling a finger at Beerus, “And ‘Geta didn’t fuck Black! Majin Vegeta fucked Black. They’re _different_.”

Whis narrowed his eyes and said, “I must say, Vegeta, that truly was a surprise. We expected you two to fuse and fight him, but we didn’t foresee Black getting the drop on Goku like he did. Goku, the whole purpose of your meditation exercises was to stop being so distractible! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Well! I…I mean…It was just the once before I went to get some food! I was thinking about doin’ it again!”

“Truly? Hm. I expected Vegeta to have more stamina than that—“

Vegeta screeched, “Fuck you! I got him off numerous times—“

“I got you off _numb-bur-russ_ times too, ‘Geta—“

“That isn’t the word, Kakarot, and I didn’t say you didn’t! I’m merely explaining to Whis that it wasn’t as though I put my cock in you and sent you out to get food—“

“You kinda did, just my mouth, but I guess I had my fingers—“

“Good gods, Kakarot! Stop divulging the details of our sex-life that’s barely in existence,” Vegeta said, finally getting to finish a statement, holding both hands out in tensed claws of irritation that Kakarot kept embarrassing him.

Kakarot scratched his neck more, flushing, and turned back to Whis. “Well…I’m just…It all turned out? Right? Even if I was still…still kinda thinking about it so much that he caught me, right?”

“I suppose so. Perhaps the two of you ought to take a little holiday to get…sated…before you come back to training with me,” Whis said.

Beerus said, “Can we send them somewhere? I’m due for a nap and I don’t want to feel their fucking if they get rowdy and blow shit up.”

“Of course, my Lord. They both seemed to favor Tyasdi, or the purple-sand planet, as Goku insists on calling it.”

“It’s name is hard—“

“Tyasdi,” Vegeta said, “It’s not that hard, Kakarot—“

“I’ll make _you_ hard, ‘Geta, if you don’t let me finish!”

“I’ll let you finish once _you’re_ hard—“

Kakarot smacked him hard on the shoulder. The bigger Saiyan was blushing from his nipples all the way up to his hairline and giggling. “Just let them go, ‘Geta, so we can go to the purple-sand planet. You’re fun when you’re high. Except when you scream. No screaming!” Kakarot shook a finger at him.

Vegeta popped it in his mouth and sucked it, swirling his tongue around it. Beerus said, “Come on, Whis, I don’t need to be a part of them finally fucking instead of just eye-fucking and bickering like an old married couple. Let’s go see what Vados put in our care-package.”

Once Whis and Beerus were gone, Vegeta knocked Kakarot onto the bed. “Hey, ‘Geta, I didn’t…I’m your mate, I just…hey, don’t be—“

Vegeta ground on Kakarot’s hips, kissing him to shut him up. “Stop talking, sweet, if you’re going to say things like you’re still distracted because I haven’t fucked you enough, I’m going to fuck you more, unless you have an objection to that?”

“No!” Kakarot said cheerfully and spread his legs wide open. “I feel a lot better after I got to fuck you last night. It wasn’t really you doing it with Black, was it?”

“Would it change things if it was? I would have, to get you back. I would do anything to get you back, Kakarot. Before my darkness took the reins, I just…pretended it was you, focused on the perfection of your body, that sort of thing, but by the time it actually occurred, I wasn’t there anymore, I was slogging through the shit-show of Black’s mind and finding you. I maybe could have just ripped the potara off and freed you, but I wasn’t confident that it wouldn’t hurt you unless I was mentally shielding you. So…I did what needed doing. But you’re the only mind in the only body that I ever _want_ to fuck, sweet. You know that, yes? That I love you? Every bit of you? Even the part that just blabbed about fingering my ass to an actual god?”

Kakarot giggled and blushed, covering his mouth with his hand. “I guess I did, didn’t I!? Oops!”

“You’re adorable. Now let me fuck you so you can _focus_ enough to get a few things encapsulated, and we’ll pop off to the purple sand planet. Tyasdi. It’s really not that—“

Kakarot lunged up and kissed Vegeta fiercely. “Don’t tease me! Or…well…if you’re gonna tease me it better be with…with your tongue…or your fingers…or your cock!” Kakarot murmured against Vegeta’s lips.

Vegeta shifted and lubed his prick. He held it and used his head to brush up and down over Kakarot’s pucker. “Do you _want_ me to tease you with my prick, _vku-karam_?” Vegeta pushed into Kakarot a tiny amount, making his mate gasp, and his eyelids fluttered down. “You do, don’t you? Say you’re my mate. I want to hear you say it.”

“I am, ‘Geta. I’m your mate. But I don’t wanna have kids, ‘Geta. I just want you all to myself for forever. I’m not sharing you with anyone!” Kakarot said, and he looked fierce, the way he did when he was going into a battle he thought he might lose.

Vegeta chuckled and teased Kakarot’s ass until he was moaning, slipping it deeper each time, but then slowly withdrawing completely, but never removing the touch. Every time he pulled his cock out, he nibbled along Kakarot’s glorious body. He sucked his nipples. Marked him with hickeys and shallow bite wounds.

Kakarot moaned as Vegeta bit his flank a little harder. Vegeta dipped his cock inside his mate. Kakarot’s hips came up off the bed and Vegeta slammed them back down, pulling his dick out of Kakarot completely. As Vegeta rocked softly, only putting pressure on his bud, he said, “No, Kakarot. I want twelve children. And you have to bear them all. Every last one.”

“What!?” Kakarot shrieked, his eyes flying open. “Oh, come on, ‘Geta! Not twelve!”

Vegeta bent and kissed Kakarot, driving into him hard in one smooth thrust. He whispered, “Gods no, sweet. Just teasing you more. You’re male, _vku-tseeka_ , you can’t have babies. And I don’t want babies, because I’m _selfish_ and you are fucking _mine_.” Kakarot’s ass tightened on Vegeta’s prick, squeezing him and trembling on him.

“Yeah! I am!” Kakarot chirped and threw his legs over Vegeta’s shoulder. “Fucking pound me, my mate! I kinda want to piss Beerus off for not telling us Black was coming back!”

Vegeta smirked and kissed Kakarot as he slammed into his beautiful mate, panting and grinning, and growled, “Shall we split his stupid planet right in half?”

“Yeah, ‘Geta, fuck me right through the planet! We’ll teach Whis how well we can do this meditation exercise!” Kakarot said and they laughed as Vegeta did his best to fuck his newfound mate straight into space. He would fuck Kakarot right through every planet in the universe if that was what his mate wanted. The stars too. Whis’s meditation exercises would help them on their path to being destroyer gods, one fucked-through planet at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming on another smutty journey with me! Special thank you to all of you who have left comments and kudos! They make the posting worthwhile!


End file.
